Not as it Seems
by mischy22
Summary: every story has two sides. both sides can be interpreted differently. lies become truth and truth becomes lies. but what happens when both are truth? or is either the truth? that is for Witch to decide. second story starts right after this one...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : the name and places do not belong to me they do belong to Anne Bishop and her world of the black jewles.

every story has two sides. both sides can be interpreted diffrently. lies become truth and truth begomes lies. but what happens when both are truth? or is either the truth? that is for Witch to decide

R& R always welcome. I'm trying to fix what I can before going further into book 2.

* * *

Daemon Sadi the warlord Prince of Dhemlam sat behind his dark wood desk staring at a piece of parchment as if it had grown fangs. His wife and her Sceltie puppies would say he was in there brooding or sulking, and what if he was? Bah! Who cares what they thought he was doing.

He let out a sigh and read the words over again trying hard to figure out how he could politely refuse to accept this invitation… and knowing there was no polite reason to do just that with one of _these_ kinds of letters. Not when his brother – his eyrien brother who just so happen to have the sharpest of Eyrien war blades in his territory – would kick his ass form the Hall to the Keep and back if he did refuse this blightened invitation. Not when his father – The High Lord of Hell; The High Priest of the Hourglass – Would give him that look that could break bone. And especially not when his wife – his loving wife- would lock him out of _her_ bedroom till the sun shined in Hell and possibly longer for upsetting one of her friends.

Nope. No way around this one. Well no way that would have him living comfortably for the foreseeable future. With a sigh he called in a piece of fine parchment then shook his head. He really hated parties. Really hated getting all dressed up and playing nice with people he really didn't want or need to see. Well at least no one there wasn't going to be someone he didn't know and that helped.

Carefully he penned his response. The only acceptable response that he the Warlord Prince of Dhemlam could write. Still he didn't like it.

In less than a week he would be hosting a party to welcome the birth of Cassidy's and Gray's first child. In less than a week he would be surrounded by males that he knew and a few he only knew the names of. And worse in less than a week all those males who were born and raised in Terrielle would be coming face to face with Jaenelle .

Taking a large gulp of brandy he prayed. "Mother night, help me." He only hoped the darkness would be kind and he wouldn't end up wanting to bang his head on a stone wall. More so he hoped that the males that would come with their Queen wouldn't do too much to prick his temper.

* * *

Jaenelle had tried her best not to laugh when he told her that he accepted the request to host the party. She tried oh so very hard not to say anything that would have him regretting that decision. The only thing she had said was, "We could have it at the Keep."

And that had made him feel _so_ much better. Since that was exactly where he was going to have it at to start with. Well at least she seemed pleased. And he lived for keeping her pleased. Yet he still wanted to snarl about something. As he glided past her so that he could speak to Draca about using the Keep he cooed, "And maybe the males that are coming are your first circle waiting to be accepted."

She watched him stunned for a moment as he left the hallway. Then called out, "Daemon? You were joking? Daemon?" It couldn't be that bad. No …nothing could be that bad. Could it?


	2. Chapter 2

They were all inside one of the great receiving rooms at the Keep. Draca had set it aside for them of the formal party, and Mrs. Beale had not only made the food and out did herself in doing so but also had come and made sure it was all served in a timely manner. From the Cream Soup to the Roasted Duck in a citrus glaze to the candied carrots. It was wonderful. Even better that his father had felt inclined enough to make the sweet cream confection that only he had the recipe for.

It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, but his brother was flipping between being the super observant Warlord Prince that he was born to be to laughing and joking with men that he knew but hadn't introduced them properly to _him_ yet. Then there was Sabrina and Aaron who he had given up long ago trying to decide if they had come as family, friends or as a fellow queen wishing to pay respects. And of course Cassidy looked radiant as a new mother even if her freckles were standing out a bit clearer today and Gray – Ah Gray – he was the proudest of papa's that anyone could be. Their daughter of course – the little queen- would be a handful in a few years but right now she was gift. Soft blackish red curls crowned her little head and jaded green eyes looked around at every one.

It was a good night. There was soft music and laughter. Sometime after everyone had settled in the small newborn Queen had found herself in Daemon's arms. She had smiled up at him. It warmed his heart in a way that he didn't think was possible. It wasn't the pull of a queen to a warlord prince but that of a child knowing that she was safe. And he would do anything for this child to never know anything that he had witnessed in his first 1700 years.

Draca had come in sometime after dinner had been served and cleared away. In her own way had carefully announced that there was another who wished to wish the Queen happy. No one had thought anything of it. There was by Daemon's count seventeen warlord princes in the room. Two who wore the Black one who wore the Ebon gray and was eyrien and had a very mean temper. Hell even if they weren't there the other males – the ones that belonged to Cassidy- would never let harm come to her.

Daemon had never even seen who had come. Never even felt her. Never knew what had happen after Draca had left to show the new guest to the room. Only knew something had happen. He could feel the darkness calling to him and he needed to embrace it.


	3. Chapter 3

Daemon woke to the smell of blood sizzling in the air. Not his own but… the heat of it… he could taste it on his lips.

… Words Lie blood didn't. Blood that was freely given had its own spice… This The heat and power mixed with spice all its own. He knew that heat and could remember that spice. Neither of which he should be smelling. Carefully he probed the room. This wasn't Jaenelle's moon's blood nor had he and his brother done anything to cause the prick to bleed… yet…

… His eyes glazed red.

It didn't help that he was in a pitch black room and that didn't nothing for his temper. The ice flowing freely through his veins. Leashing his temper enough to form a small orb of witch light he saw his surrounding… it did nothing to improve his temper. If anything it had made it worse.

He was in a damp cold room. Solid stone walls surrounded him. There was no door, nor windows. Just slick moss growing on one of the walls and cold earth beneath him. Still analyzing the room he saw how he was bound. He was at least sitting more or less. His knees were brought up to his chest and his feet spread apart exposing the triangle between his legs. His arms were brought around his knees locking them in place. Irons were fastened to both his wrist and ankles.

Still he couldn't see what was producing the smell of blood. The taste… the heat… his eyes scanned the room for a possible reason. Yet he couldn't find the source… he couldn't ….

His eyes flowed to his own clothes. His once white silk shirt was sticky and crimson his trousers stuck to his legs. The orb of light floated over closer to his body. His hands were covered in a dark sticky liquid that as just starting to dry. Realization slammed into him like a running bull. He was covered in blood…

His Queens' blood…

His brother's…

The High Lord's…

Blood he didn't know the names of the bodies that it once flowed through.

What had happen? Why couldn't he remember? If it had been the Rut he would have some small fragment of a memory. Even lost in the Killing field he should remember why he had taken to it. Something… But nothing was there, just a stuffy cobwebby feeling. He knew that feeling yet he didn't dare burn it out. Not yet. Not until he found out who and why. He couldn't have spilled Jaenelle's blood. He _couldn't_ have.

An older witch passed through the stone wall just in front of him. He hadn't cared that he was bound after all he was a black jeweled black widow and he _could_ escape if he choose too… but maybe… just maybe she knew what happened. And if she didn't, he would slip passed that wall and find someone who did. She was regale and elegant despise her tattered dress. She was pissed. Her sapphire jewel hung above her ample chest.

Daemon started to speak stuttering, "I- I…" He what? Words Lie blood didn't and he was covered in it. He barely heard what was said after that except for a few fragmented phrases. "The penalty for Killing a queen is death." He understood that. It was the same in both realms or at least he thought it was. One couldn't be sure since the Witch storm Five years ago.

He stared in disbelief as she continued, "We'll have to see what the punishment is for killing Witch." She made a tsking sound, "I'm surprised that the baby survived such a massacre."

Something in him snapped. He had believed once before that he had raped then Killed Jaenelle as a child. He wouldn't this time. Or at least not so easily. "I what proof that they are gone."

The leather vest that Lucivar had been wearing over his court shirt appeared or rather a scrap of what was left of it and that was blood soaked but held no emotions. It was plopped down at his feet. A jacked – the black jacket that his father favored- torn in shreds and wet landed onto the piece of Lucivar's vest. He held his emotions together till a broken necklace landed between his shackled hands. He had just bought that a few days ago. It had specially made for Jaenelle. It had – when it was new and whole – a cut gem for every color of the twilight's dawn. A black gem hung from the center in the shape of tear drop. Pearls had made up the rest. Only the cut gems and the teardrop remained. "Noooo!" Anguish poured out in his scream.

"There's your proof Prince. Or what was left that could be identified." She shook her head in discuss, "The Keep's sanchel took your Jewelry. In case you get any Ideas. Something or another about dishonoring a gift."

Tears stung his eyes. How could he? What had happen Last night? Was it last night or longer? Why? Why?

He could feel the pieces of his chalice chipping off, and didn't care. HE would give them anything they demanded for payment … for punishment… any amount of blood, tears, or screams. In the end he would die from their hands or his own.

He watched her leave then let the piece of necklace run between his fingers. He would pay the debt because he owed it to her. In the end his chalice would shatter and his body would die and he would with his last breath make sure nothing of himself remained.

The last thought before he hung his head to grieve was Marian was going to kill him for killing her family. Surreal would slaughter him and he barely thought about what the kindred would do. No he would die but by whose hands or claws he couldn't guess. The tears ran hot as the globe of witch light burned out.


	4. Chapter 4

Jaenelle woke with a grunt. Her head swam more that it had the first time she tried to drink with the Twilight's dawn. The smell of blood had her opening her eyes primed for a fight.

Blood still seeped from a wound on her wrist. A gentle probe told her that it had been deep and had been improperly sealed. Hence the still seeping blood. Her hand felt around her neck, after seeing little beads scattered around her. She hissed at that. It was such a miner thing right now but it had been a gift. Lifting her head she looked around the room. Everyone was showing signs of waking. Spots of blood lay near all of them. Her eyes searched the room everyone was… no not everyone Daemon was gone as was the baby… that wasn't what held her attention … the sun light streaming in through the window did.

_  
Lucivar made a sound close to a groan. It was expected after sleeping on a cold hard floor. _Why was he sleeping on a cold hard floor_? He thought it as he got to his feet. He swayed a bit once on his feet. Dizzy didn't quite describe the way he felt it was more like stuffy cobwebby… that thought had him stopping and searching. Hell he was related to enough of them to know what that feeling meant, and none of it good. As he scanned the room without moving his eyes locked with deep sapphire eyes. Witch's eyes and the chasms that he could see from across the room told that that the lady was well beyond pissed. It took only a few breaths to find out why.

The party had started just before evening meal and it was well past noon now. Noon and the High Lord… still in that room and just waking. Cassidy and her first circle were still there all just getting to their feet. Sabrina… Aaron… he had been to parties like this only he had walked away from them where as few others did. That was a long time ago.

A scream brought him out of his thoughts and comparing the past.

"Lia!"

* * *

Lucivar could feel the male temper rising in the room. He could see the cold fury burning in Witch's eyes. He could feel… his hand was wet and sticky. His eyes coated with a red haze and he could barely see as to why his hand was wet. It took him longer than it should have to realize that he was bleeding. Not enough to be fatal but bleeding just the same.

With the red haze covering his eyes time marched to the beat of the war drum. Both Jaenelle and Sabrina had moved over to comfort Cassidy. Gray was caught between his need as a warlord prince to protect his queen and finding where his daughter was. All the while bleeding from a heart wound.

By now The High Lord had come to his senses. He had enough time to assess the situation. 15 Males standing on the killing edge plus himself. One hysterical Queen. One bewildered yet riled up Queen and one …. May the Darkness help him… One furious Witch. Add to that the six women who had come with their lovers last night and had thought they were safe… now frightened and trapped in a large room with a whole lot of pissed of males. Each deadly in their own right, more so now.

They were in the Keep. It should have been safe. The thought turned over in his head.

The Keep had its own defenses. No harm could come to those in side… yet… no harm had come to anyone. The wounds that they hall had looked almost ceremonial. Looked to uniform. They had been quickly healed- not fully but had been sealed with basic healing craft…

…_Why_?

* * *

Sometime while the High Lord was thinking Witch had approached Lucivar. She looked like Jaenelle yet with each careful step she took the sounds of hooves clicking on the stone floor echoed throughout the room. Unsure if he was about to speak to his sister or his Queen or worse even … an extremely feral Witch … Lucivar said the only thing that would be acceptable by any of the latter, "Lady?"

"Get everyone settled out of this room Prince." Witch paused trying to leash a bit of her growing temper and unease. Finally after a long moment she continued, "Then find Prince Sadi." Finding Lia was just as important but she assumed the baby would be with Daemon. Hell right now she was praying to the darkness that she was right.

Prince Yaslana nodded in agreement. Never taking his eyes off his queen he found a spear thread and reached out to the High Lord. Calmly he asked for something he wasn't at all sure was possible but still needed to be asked. *Can you wrap those who are not first or second circle in a sleep web?*

The High Lord locked eyes with the First Escort form across the room. He didn't dare respond. His son wouldn't have asked if it wasn't important. Hell he wouldn't have asked unless Witch was becoming unstable… even then? Two long breaths later and one dark ripple of power flooding the room and only Ranon and Gray were left standing form Cassidy's court.

Giving his son the coldest stare that he could without directing his temper at the only other dark jeweled Warlord Prince that happen to be in the room, The High Lord spoke with icy clarity, " I'll find them rooms." _And find out from Draca what the hell happen last night._ Then he glided out of the room… the sleeping guest disappearing as he did.

Lucivar had the strange retaliation that he just witnesses how demons woke up in Hell when their lives ended in the living realms. It was something he didn't want to confirm … not for several more centuries and not under this circumstances. Either way it sent a shiver through him. "Gray stay with Cassidy. It will do her better to have her husband by her side rather than another snarling Warlord Prince." He tried to sound reassuring and not snarly. He was surprised that there wasn't any snarl in his voice or how calm he sounded.

Nothing more was said till Gray was out of the room then Lucivar continued in a more formal tone. Or a tone closer to what Andover would have used if giving an order. "Prince Ranon go back to Shalador Nehele and notify the Scelties about what has happen. Make sure the borders are secure and nothing enters the territory unless it is invited."

Ranon locked eye with Lucivar for a long moment. He wasn't refusing but e was puzzling over the order. And he knew it was an order that he best listen to because of the tone of the man's voice. Respectfully he started to ask, "What about…"

In a low growl and running out of patents Lucivar snapped, "Move your ass Prince."

That left only Aaron and Sabrina in the room other than Witch and himself. Sure that his queen wished to speak to him alone he continued to give orders. Or highly recommended suggestions since the fact that Lia was Aarons cousin and she was missing wasn't setting too well with the Prince. "Aaron, You and Sabrina begin to look the Keep over and call the coven. We need to know if this was an isolated incident for something else." Meaning if only one bitch was going to paying a visit to the High Lord or a Whole realm. Either way someone was going to wind up dead. That He knew for certain.

With the room cleared Lucivar asked his Queen the only thing that he could think of, "Is there anything I need to know?" _Is there anything I'm missing?_

Her deep sapphire eyes pinned him. Witch responded in the deepest of her midnight voice, "He's not here. He should be…" She stopped as light streamed through the window. As it hit something on the floor. Something glittering and sparkling under the light. Slowly she approached the object.

The room exploded with her fury. The stone walls that had been so carefully painted or covered with integrate designs were now scorched with ugly black streaks from the lightning. The windows burst into all directions sending glass to the furthest corners and out over the mountain. The cloth covering the furniture and the window treatments burned with savageness. The wooden furniture itself… less than dust remained. The Only reason Lucivar had survived is he had felt her fury rising and had used the shield that was contained in his ring of honor. He breathed out in relief when he realized that he was still standing and whole.

After giving her a long moment of silence He very carefully asked, "What is it Lady?"

Witch turned to him. Icy fire barely contained in her eyes. Deceitfully calm she answered, "Prince Sadi's Jewelry." Not his wedding band but his Black Jewels_. The jewels that he had been wearing last night because he had been insistent that he wear._ Here and not where he could call them in. Not something that would be laid carelessly about. And nothing that would be removed willingly.

"We'll find him and Lia." He had to work to keep the growl out of his voice and sound reassuring. He was surprised at how calm he sounded. _Damn Daemon. He had better be hurt or have a damn good reason for not having his jewels. He had better. _


	5. Chapter 5

Daemon woke to a cold wet cloth being taken to his face. His eyes flicked open in surprise. It wasn't the witch from earlier. This one was Hayllian but with blond hair? An illusion spell he assumed. Why in the name of hell she would want to have blond hair with her skin tone was beyond him but he was not going to say anything about that. In a rough voice he said, "Lady"

"Kathrin, prince. I've been asked to see to your care for the moment." Her voice was soft almost airy…

He tilted his head to the side in puzzlement .A white jeweled hearth witch interesting.

Flinching he asked, "Has the witch's counsel decided?"

She stopped her wiping of his face. For a moment he thought he could see fire in her golden eyes. For a moment he could have sworn she gave him the same look one of the coven would have if they were telling him something that they didn't agree on but couldn't argue with. Finely masking her own feelings or temper she growled, "They have."

He could feel his chalice braking just a little bit more. He could feel himself stepping closer to a sheer cliff. Still he probed, "And?'

Again she made a sound close to a growl. Finally going back to her work she very quietly answered, "Three years court service and the queens demand you wear… a ring." The thought chilled her. Hadn't the bitches learned anything since the witch storm? Hadn't they learned anything about how it had been before?

Panic filled him. He knew what those rings could d by someone who knew how to use them. Hell's fire he had lived through that once already. But the knowledge about how that could be used by someone untrained using them… someone who didn't know how to gauge the pain… done wrong or without the knowledge it would be crippling.

No he deserved this. It didn't matter if he was crippled he had saved that one bit of his self for Jaenelle Angeline and now she was gone because of him…so he would let them do anything to pay the debt… with one exception… he would not let them bed him. Jaenelle may be gone and because of him but that part of his body belonged to her… would always belong to her.

His heart broke more. There had been so much they hadn't done together. Tiny moments that he could have held on to. She had never became a mother. Never lived long enough to see all her nieces and cousins grow and take lovers… or at least most of them.

Tears streamed his cheeks. This was his doing. His fault. His nephew would grow up without his father. Would grow up hating the uncle he once adored all because he had been the one to take him away without cause… without reason.

"Prince Sadi?"

Her soft voice dragged him from his thoughts. Taking a jagged breath to steady himself he asked, "Three years then what?"

She shrugged," None of the queens were from this territory…" her voice trailed off.

He saw where this was going. Three years and they would turn him loose. Would exile him or worse give him a place to stay. No. Not this time. This debt needed paid. "I don't want leniency. The punishment for killing a queen without cause is death."

Her eyes flashed with anger. There and gone with a blink. But she made no further comment.

She did what she could do for him to rid his skin for the fowled blood. She worked around fragments of his now broken life… the pile of crusty cloth that had dried with the blood of its owners still on it. The broken necklace that he now held with fierce protectiveness. He was being passive right now. Something told warned her if she took any of those things away it would awaken what was under the flesh… the mane the Blood here called the Sadist.


	6. Chapter 6

A few weeks before:

She sat looking at her tangled web. Hayll would fall. All those she knew would die including her friend. Grass and trees would sprout up from the bodies. She saw her own death. Cruel and vicious. Nothing of the blood would remain. Not here. Not in this territory. Not without help. A single thread dangled offering protection and guidance. A way to heal the land and the scars that had been placed on so many. The strand pointed to a warlord prince. Cruel, vicious and deadly. The warlord prince remembered only as the Sadist.

Pulling away from her vision she gasped. He wouldn't willingly help. She knew that yet maybe; just maybe, if someone asked politely. If someone asked with knowledge of the hourglass yet was removed from the caste he might listen. Might offer protection and guidance without really coming here.

Nurice let out a sigh. She was one of few black widows left in this territory. And the most feared. Between her sharp tongue and her vast knowledge of poisons and death webs. Few willingly came to her. Well today that was just fine because she was going to the current territory counsel. The ones who had declared themselves the voice of the Blood who still lived here. Today they would heed her warning or risk their own deaths.

* * *

Nicole jumped to her feet. There was no way in hell she was going to live under the rule of the Sadist. None. She would see him dead first. Hell she would sell her own sister to the hell hounds… if there were any… to keep that man away. There had to be a way…

She smiled a horrible sweet smile. Yes… that might just work.

Sweetly keeping her inner barriers kept tightly closed she humbly said, "If it pleases the counsel I will go speak to Prince Sadi. I 'm sure he would grant an audience with a humble Witch who he so far outranks I couldn't possibly be seen as a threat."

The council agreed. Now she just had to find a reason to seek him at the Keep. Just needed to find a way to make sure he never ruled or wanted to rule this territory or any other. One SaDiablo had corrupted the realm before and she was not going to see what someone who was raised in her court could do. Oh no she was not.

* * *

Present day:

With her temper still churning inside her she found her sister. The one who had brought Prince Sadi here. The one responsible for the Kealeer Queens' deaths. Damn her to the bowls of hell she just had to ask for help. She only had to say, _"Prince Sadi at your connivance I would like to speak to you."_ That was it. Damn her. Didn't she have the sense to know not to push? And that brought up another question… How did she get him here? How had she survived when Queens …_ Queens_… that were stronger than her and of the highest caste hadn't? Furthermore she didn't even have a speck of blood on her, not one scratch _nothing_ and he was covered in the blood of his victims. And why if he is or was so powerful hadn't he shielded. Even youths are taught to shield before stepping onto a killing field. Too many questions. Too many puzzling questions and her sister… her dear sweet bitch of a sister was going to answer every damn one of them.

In a low growl Kathrin spoke, "Nicole we need to speak."

Nicole pouted her lips out. She was pretty where her sister was plain. She wore the Summer-Sky where as her sister only had two sets of White; one just a bit darker than the other. They both were witches. "Of course dear sister. And what do we need to speak about?"

"How is it you survived? How the Hell did the child… an infant survive? And how in the name of darkness did Prince Sadi get here?" With each question that Kathrin spoke her voiced became louder till she was at an angry shout.

In a dismissive tone Nicole answered, "Oh come now don't act so surprised you silly nit. They were gone before I got there. Splattered over the walls and the remains of what appeared to be splendid Aristo Dinner." Nicole closed the distance between her sister and herself then placed a hand on her adored sister's cheek. "As far as how I got him here… well I help of course. The poor creature had exhausted himself and the thing that lives in that awful Keep wanted him out of her home. As for the child you really don't expect something that looks so inhuman to take care of a child do you?"

It sounded like a lie. Damn her everything that came out of this woman's mouth always sounded like a damn lie… which it usually was. She leaned her head forward till she rested it on her sister's forehead. "Would you like to tell the truth this time… Dear sister." The words were lightly spoken even if she had to force them through clenched teeth.

"Why, Darling that is the truth. Now since you're so clearly distressed over the _Prince_… why don't you take a day or two and go find something that would fascinate a hearth witch. I'm sure there has to be someone that needs help with … well whatever it is that you do and I'm sure I can handle the child while you're away."

"And Prince Sadi?"

"Of course I'll see that he has everything he needs…" _or deserves_ "…in your absents. You'll see everything will be just fine. I promise on my jewels that it will." Nicole placed her hand on her sister's shoulder and tried to lead her to the door and out of the cottage.

Any other time she would have protested. Any other time she would voice her opinion but not today. No right now leaving seemed a very good idea. And if she was right she knew just who to ask for help getting to the truth. That is if Nurice didn't kill her first. No she wouldn't think of that. Not when she knew her for more years than not. And not when she considered her a friend. "Alright fine. I'll go and see some friends. I'll be back at the end of the week."

The end of the week that would be perfect. More than perfect. "Of course. And when you return you'll see that everything is as it should be. Maybe even better."

Oh she knew it would be better when she returned just as she knew that leaving that poor baby here was going to be a stupid mistake. "And you will look after the child?"

"Of course I will. After all you know how much I love babies."

_Just as long as they aren't near you_. "Yes I know." With that said Kathrin Left the cottage and hoped leaving Prince Sadi here for most of the week wouldn't be too big of a mistake. She hoped.


	7. Chapter 7

Daemon lost track of time. He was only vaguely aware that his clothing had been taken or that he had been poked and pushed till he had been moved how his captor had wanted him.

His eye focused enough to know what she had intended. And it wasn't for his body. Oh no it was simpler than that. It surprised him but worried him more. Only a few things they could want now and all of them would have him weeping in pain. Still it didn't matter. Nothing mattered. Not now.

They had him squatting down balancing on the balls of his feet. His knees were locked together yet his feet were spread apart beneath him. His body couldn't stay like this long but it had to...he could feel something just under him pressing into his skin. It didn't matter what it was but he knew all too well that it would impale his skin it would only be a matter or time.

Swallowing again he gathered his thoughts the best that he could. His back ached with tension and his legs trembled with fatigue. The White Jeweled witch had came once with a craft warmed blanket but he couldn't remember if that had been a day ago or just mere hours. It really didn't matter, not really. She hadn't came back and probably wouldn't . No his only companion was the broken piece of necklace that Jaenelle had once wore. Just a piece of his broken life. A fragment just like his mind was now.

Nicole passed through the stone wall a leather strap held firmly in her hand. They hadn't harmed him yet… but he remembered what a strap like that felt like. His jaw locked and he did what he decided was his only choice…. He slide into his inner web. No one could reach him here. No one not even the High Lord… that is if he was still among the living. No he could stay here and absorb the pain and pay the debt. This was his choice.


	8. an

A/n

Hay all If anybody is interested I am in need of a beta . I have the almost all this story written but need it doubled checked as I am not in the right frame of mind to do it myself. Fyi I have been very sick as of late and most of this has been written via bedside at our local hostpital. Any help is appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

Daemon therefore Lia weren't in Kealeer. Not that anyone had thought that they would find them there… but hell at least they could hope. But nooo…. He wasn't here and they knew that he hadn't fled to Hell so that unfortantialy only left Terrielle.

Lucivar let out a soft growl. He would tolerate going to that realm to check in on Cassidy but that didn't mean he wanted to go there beyond that, and it sure the hell didn't mean that he wanted to go and find the Sadist in the blasted realm. Especially when his chalice was probably broken beyond repair and that he would be feral onto of cold. Could this get any better?

* * *

Jaenelle paced the length of her sitting room. Gabrielle was meekly sitting in one of the chairs watching her all too closely. Lacing her slender fingers together and no longer wanting to play meek calmly Gabrielle spoke," Perhaps something is clouding your ability to …" the rest was cut off with Jaenelle's snappish reply.

"And what in the name of hell could cloud my abilities?"

"Lady I mean no respect. Might you check for yourself if you're not open to my suggestion?" She would not stay mad at her. She would not but it was becoming increasingly hard when they both were looking for a fight and no one seemed to be a target that either of them needed.

Throwing up her hands Jaenelle snapped "Fine. I'll check then we can go back to planning what to do with _my_ husband when he is found." She closed her eyes and let herself feel her inner webs. Finding nothing she continued to look for a physical reason even though there wasn't one. For that she was sure.

Several moments later she licked her lips in an attempt to hide the grin that quickly was masked with rage. Witch spoke barely above a whisper, "Where is Karla?"

* * *

The search of the Keep had yielded two things… and neither good. Witch had nearly exploded and Draca had demanded that everyone leave. Well everyone that wasn't herself, Lorn or Geoffrey. That and that which lived in the shadows of the Keep were making themselves known. It was not an experience for the weak of heart and not something that would be forgotten anytime soon.

After that the Keep itself had felt like a large cat building with tension and ready to snap. The Gate itself was then closed for the first time in perhaps forever. Special permission had to be given to Lucivar and for those who would be going with him for use of that gate. Their return would need to be through another gate. Any gate but not this one. Not until Draca had went through the entire stone structure and found out what had happen.

Both Khary and Aaron knew why they had been asked to come. Eventually they understood why Chaosti had been brought as well. But what they didn't understand was the reason the large white cat hadn't been asked to come or the small brown and white dog for that matter. No doubt kindred would've proven useful but still… they needed to move fast and with this many of them they would be moving at anything but fast pace. they would've moved slower still with more of them comming

* * *

They had stopped in Eyota for curtsey and to make sure that they had a place that was safe till they searched this blighted realm. Lucivar had asked Talon to find him a map of the realm. It didn't have to be accurate just something to go by with rough boarders and land marks. Hayll was closest as was Dhemlan and Askavi but then again Chaillot held reason to want harm to the SaDiablo family. That is if any of that family was alive or more to the point still didn't understand what Jaenelle was.

Lucivar rubbed the place between his eyes. None of this made sense. Not one bit of it. If Daemon was here he would have already leashed out yet there was no rumors, not one inkling that he was even in the realm. Yet in his heart he knew that his brother was close. He didn't know how he knew he just _knew_. It did nothing for his temper or growing unease.

"Where are we starting at?" Chaosti came to Lucivar's side and glanced at the map. It was a reasonable question yet it left him with a foreboding feeling growing in the pit of his stomach.

Tapping the island to the furthest point away from them Lucivar spoke, "We'll check around where Jaenelle was born and do a quick look in the surrounding areas. I don't believe we'll find Daemon there but he does have holdings and a few hiding places that he use to use… it's worth looking in into."

"Quickly and quietly or are we going to let Daemon know we're looking for him?" Chaosti held fire in his eyes. Whatever he thought was wrong or whatever he was thinking he would keep to himself yet…

"Kaelas? What is your opinion?" Lucivar locked his gold eyes on an empty spot near the door.

The sight shield fell revealing both Kaelas and Ladvarian. "The lady suggested tooth and claw would be needed."

"Thank you Lord Ladvarian but I asked the cat." He would deal with the latter later, much later since he didn't know if he should be mad that neither had asked him to come. Or be mad his queen for not informing him that she thought that he the needed the cat and the dog. Or mad at himself for not thinking of it sooner.

Kaelas gave his cat's grin, "Meat runs and hides if it knows it's stalked."

"Quick and quiet then." Aaron shrugged

* * *

Before they left Eyota There was few small matters to attend to. Lucivar didn't like it, not one bit, but things needed tended too. The territory needed to put on alert. Warriors needed called up and made aware that anyone not form this territory was to treated as an enemy. Not that hadn't been done so already but would confirm what they already knew. It would confirm that this territory was safe. And would give those form Kealeer somewhere to regroup. Somewhere to gather if they somehow got separated.

They would head out in morning. One more day wasted. One more day without answers. One more day that Daemon hadn't taken to the killing field. Lucivar scrubbed his hands over face. The humans that were with him were pissed and ready for a fight. The cat… was just counting the prey… just looking for one reason to have dinner without there asking about a why.

The dog was a least was staying calm . And that was the problem. He had been raised by the Lady and the Lady was always calm when she was pissed. Always turned inward before becoming deadly. Ladvarian had said once "Hunt one of us you hunt us all." He had been speaking about Kindred but he felt the same way about "family".

This was turning into a nightmare and was getting worse by the moment. He was just about do something … something that would be needed later… something to take him off everything when a snarl came from behind him. *I'm coming too.*

He already had one sceltie with him and what sane man would want two? *No Vae. Not this time.*

*She's my human.*

Lucivar shook his head. It would do no use to argue with her on this. Not if she was going to use that as her reason to go. But he would set some rules and she would follow them or she would stay here. "You will obey orders or I will send you back here. Is that understood?"

Vae took a defiant stance and snarled,*I will obey and I will fight tooth and claw.*

"Fine then go. Find Ladvarian and see what he needs done."

His head was starting to hurt. Damn Daemon for needing to be found.

* * *

**A/n I know that there is some spelling errors and will try to correct them when I get home and have access the Black Jewles books. anyways I hope you enjoy. Other stories will updated sortly**


	10. Chapter 10

Chaillot

Chaillot wasn't a large Island and there weren't many places to hide a Black jeweled Warlord Prince, but there were many place Daemon could have went to ground if he had done so himself. With rolling hills and small towns that seemed to have been untouched by the witch storm a few years back it all looked calm and peaceful. And they all knew how looks could be deceiving.

The worker's side of town and that of the landen shops seemed well tended to. The aristo side of town and all of the large manor houses… well… it had been expected. The houses were crumbling down to the foundation in some and other's it was clear that if anyone still lived there that they wouldn't in years to come.

They had spread out to search more quickly yet had stayed close enough that they could call out for help and receive it before thing escalated. Even doing so there was no sign of Daemon. Only his dark scent that had been nearly depleted from a few flats. A sent that well past years old and nearly gone now.

A pang of regret surged through Lucivar. Not here. Why couldn't it be that simple… just once? He knew it wouldn't be but hell he had hoped.

Pruul would be next. Not a territory that he wanted to see again in his life time. Not a place Daemon would have chosen to go. But it was close… it was…

He descended to the full strength of his jewel and called out on a spear thread * Daemon*

Nothing answered expect his own unease. Well that was just fine. Damn who ever had wanted to play. Damn them to the bowls of hell. They wanted to play fine he was willing to play the game he knew all too well. A flash of ebon gray hit one of the empty houses. Those who were near came from their homes to see the witch fire consume the house. A nearly enraged warlord Prince stood before it. His dark membrouse wings flaring out from his side. There was no need to ask who. The why was easy, he was hunting. The what… now that was the real question and no one and nothing would be safe till either he exhausted his jewels or he found his chosen prey.

One more time he called *Sadi* he let anger flow. It should have had ice returning his call. The fact that didn't only pissed him off more. Either he wasn't here or he couldn't answer. What could stop Daemon form reaching out…

He almost missed the answer. If not living through a living Hell for his first 1700 years of life he would have… Lucivar turned too quickly on his friends. Battle fire blazing in his eyes. No one said anything as he passed. No one to stop him, they wouldn't have been able to if they. The Witch fire blazed behind him and his war blade was screaming for blood.

His dark wings spread and he was heading to a place that deserved his anger… and hopefully would bring one step closer to finding his bother and the bitch who wanted to play with an enraged warlord prince.

* * *

Pruul

Lucivar's stomach rolled. He had been here far too long to not know the land. Not know the stench. Those who still lived here held a lethal fearfulness in their eyes. Children didn't play in the streets as much as they stalked the ground ready to bolt at the first sight of someone unknown. That fear did nothing for his temper but it did wonderful this for his clarity.

He had rode the Ebon-Gray winds to get here… it would take his friends longer. Even if they found a web coach and Chaosti drove it he had time to work out some of his temper… or work his temper to hot rage. It didn't matter which, but he needed to the see what he could find form the air. And needed to know what would be a better calling card for the Sadist… a few small islands set a blaze under witch fire or a trail or destruction over the whole damn realm.

By time he had done a full circuit around the island his friends were standing on the official landing web. Waves of wariness and anger rolled off them. He excepted that… he didn't except to snapped at by a Dea al Mon warlord prince.

"Was that necessary?"

"The blood in Terrielle are scared of Daemon and myself when we're apart. More so if they _think_ we're enraged. They also know the only one who can do a damn thing about my temper is my brother. So yes, it was necessary. And if I have to set have this damn realm under a tongue of witch fire so be it."

"And what happen to quick and quite?" Aaron came up to his friend's side not rally paying attention to the barren land.

"I don't like the game anymore. Besides if Daemon went to ground then sending him a message is a good way to wake the Sadist. And if he's here by other than his own will… Well hell things will start to get really interesting. "

Ladvarian started barking at the entrance to a mine. He would have just told them that he had smelled something. Hell he had tried but using craft enhanced barking seemed a much better way to get the stubborn males to listen. Besides it always worked with the coven.

"Alright. What is it?" Lucivar growled. What else could he do? If he killed the dog he would have to explain why to Jaenelle… no maybe not to her but he would have to explain it to the High Lord and then to Witch. The thought alone made him shutter.

"There's smells down there"

Smells could mean anything from a rabbit that now made that hole it's home to a person trying to hide. Very slowly and not taking his eye off the entrance Lucivar asked, "What kind of smells?"

Ladvarian looked back and almost looked puzzled. Rotted meat would be the same as saying bad smells. And it did smell rotted but not in that way. Not knowing how to explain it in a way that the human males would understand he only said, "We should stand witness for whatever was left there."

No. No. And no. he was not going down there. And there was nothing that the little dog could say to get him to. His mission was to find Daemon and Lia not to visit the very place that he had almost lost his wings. The one place that had been so far burned into his memory he could still smell the stench in his nightmare. And he was not going down there now.

Chaosti stepped forward. "I'll tack a quick look to satisfy the dog and cat then we can go somewhere else."

"Five minutes then I'm leaving with or without you."

Chaosti nodded once and followed Ladvarian down into the mine. Not two minutes later he sent a calm yet panicked message. * Prince Yaslana your assistance is requested."

* * *

Lucivar had a bad feeling about this. This hadn't been the salt mine that he had been held in. At least he didn't think it was. But hell it was bringing all his old memories of his old "home" to close to the surface. To close to breaking his own self-control. Bringing everything that he held in the back of his mind to a place that he couldn't ignore.

No he did not like this. Not one damn bit.


	11. Chapter 11

A breath later with his ebon gray jewel ready to use any bit of power he needed it to for, he was in the base of the mine. His dark wing flared out just enough to look more terrifying then he would have appeared at just being enraged. His war blade was held tightly in his hand. Dark curses filled his thoughts right on top of what he was going to do to whatever the furry little brothers had found.

Chaosti was kneeling next to what could only be described as a skeleton that still had its flesh. It was enough to knock him away from the killing edge but not enough that he couldn't take to the killing field if he needed.

"He needs a healer."

The man barley flickered his eyes open. Dull sunken in gold eyes locked with Lucivar only for a moment before they shut again. "Mother night." He was not going to ask why he was down here. And he was not going to ask why he hadn't left three years ago after the witch storm. That wouldn't stop him from puzzling over how the idiot was still alive and still in this damn mine.

"Lord Ladvarian said there are some other's down that way."

Protocol? Yes Chaosti would need to use those key words right now. Hell any Kealeer born male would when facing something that they had been told about but hadn't fully understood. Probably still couldn't understand. "I'll go see if he needs help. And Prince, get him out of this mine." Whatever they did after that he would have to think about but right now he was not going to turn his back on someone who needed help even if the best help he could offer would be a quick death.

* * *

There were men down here. Not many but that wasn't the point. The point was there were men still trapped down here. Slaves. Men who were bred warriors and they were here in Pruul still trapped. Still living the life that should be but a memory… and it wasn't.

With each clang of metal hitting the salt. With each breath of inhaled sweat. With each step he took that took him to the sounds and smells of stale urine and rotted meat he reached further down into the abyss. Someone was holding these men here… and that was just fine… oh yes it was. He had the strength in his jewels to destroy this mine and the surrounding area. He had friends here that could pull him back from the killing edge or walk with him on the killing field, either way there was enough male temper to get everything done… quickly…

A snarl. A few yells of surprise. A small ripple of opal jewel power and nerve raking silence. A heart beat or two later and more yelps of surprise and some mild grumbling along with the growling and craft enhanced snapping of a Sceltie's jaw snapping shut. Then a very clear command from Lord Ladvarian. * Sit.* a growl then * Stubborn Males. Sit or become dinner?*

It was then Lucivar rushed into a large workspace able to see a dozen or so what should have been former slaves sitting on the mine floor and Kaelas tearing into what had probably been the guard or guards considering the among of blood and defiled remains. He watched the cat's large claws slice through another time. Watched and noticed that Kaelas wasn't eating the meat but was making sure it wouldn't come back as demon dead. Took very close notice that he could have sent a burst of red into the "meat's" skull and would have been just as effective. Then again he was acting as a wild untamed animal would. Kindred sceltie were common knowledge now Cassidy was a resident of this realm… no reason to expand that knowledge that were other kindred races. And he was not going to volunteer that information. Not freely anyways.

"Kaelas." Lucivar put enough bit into that one word that it would equal a command to stop or at least finish it. Then he turned his attention to the dog. "Ladvarian, what do you have here?" he made a gesture to the men. His eyes not fully taking in their appearance. Nor was he going to open his inner barrier to find out caste. At least not yet.

"Stubborn sheep."

Lucivar blinked not sure if he herd correctly. The way both Aaron and Khary were looking at anything but the "sheep" or him. And looking too much like they had a tickle in their throats he knew he had heard right. Damn dog because it was using a phrase like that to leash his temper. He gave an arrogant smile and shifted his weight to look more relaxed. The dog would know he wasn't … the men?... well that wasn't his concern. "Alright I'll bite. Why are they sheep?"

*Not sheep. Stubborn Sheep.*

Ok. Now he under stood. Or at least thought he did. Sheep sees a dog and knows to follow orders. Stubborn sheep tries to run… or stands there till they get nipped for not following orders. He remembered the yelps a few moments ago and now wondered who got nipped and if a healer would need to see it. Then again was finding a healer even worth it?

"My apologies. Why are the stubborn sheep sitting on the ground looking more like lost and confused sheep?"

"We're not sheep." It was a soft barely audible grumble. But it was a grumble just the same.

And wasn't that interesting?

Because of the mumble Lucivar took a closer look at the nearly dozen men. Thin faces and dark hollowed eyes that ranged from an array or blue to green and a few narrowed golden ones. It was the gold eyes that were watching him that drew his attention further, and enough to look for caste. Two as far as he could tell were un-jeweled blood males belonging to one of the short lived races. Both men were little better then fleshy sacks that contained bones and not much else. No real threat to any one in their current state but the look in their eyes screamed predator. It was that look, that intense yet subtle stare that Lucivar remembered about slaves in Terreille. It was the look that said I may be a slave but you would never own me.

He continued to look on the physic pathways to tell him what he was looking at. Seven were warlords. Their jewels ranging from yellow to opal. Most had lighter skin and hair from any race except the long lived… of these seven two did have some heritage with either the race that was not eyrien or if they did they didn't have the wings, but they might have the temperament. It was something to keep in mind and ask later.

Two more pairs or bright gold eyes locked with his. Both belonged to the caste known as Prince. One wore the rose and the other tiger eye. Despite that rank they looked timid but still met his gaze. These were men who if asked would stand and fight with everything that they were. It also meant that whatever Kaelas had torn apart wore a darker jewel and confirmed that had been more than one.

Reaching that realization he came to the last male who was squatting more than sitting. A male who despite being told to sit was challenging that order without making it look like a threat. Greasy, black rags hung from his sides and from his back. It took too long for Lucivar to realize that he was looking at what remained of wings. His stomach lurched when his brain caught up with his head. Slime mold had destroyed the flesh. The way they hung on his body… they had been broken before that had happen. Not taking his eyes off that one, and noticing he had been trying to stay to the shadows confirmed something else. The man was a trained warrior. His physic scent said something else.

His fingers scratched his chin. Such a smooth gesture of pondering something. It was a gesture his brother did many times before drawing attention to his dark tinted nails and the black jewel that he wore. It was a gesture he was copying in hopes the Eyrien wouldn't do something stupid and make this situation much worse. "And why are you not sheep, Prince?" not that he knew that the man had spoken but hell it was a good guess.

The man snarled, "Sheep listen and accept going to slaughter. We don't."

"I see. And that would make you stubborn sheep to my furry little brother here." Lucivar paused giving the man time to get to his feet. Time to access him further as a threat. Time for both of them to access each other and to see if the man had enough balls left to start a pissing contest or just needed to work out some temper.

The Eyrien stood slowly. Defiance showed in his sunken gold eyes. His skin hung loosely from his bones and what should have been muscle. His jaw was square and had a scar running up to his ear. A reward for something of that Lucivar was sure. Something else caught his attention. Something so small so simple it shouldn't have but having so many belonging to the caste in his family …it did catch his attention…

An illusion web. So finely made and integrated so firmly into both skin and around him it was barely noticeable at all. And that was interesting since he only knew three possibly four black widows in all three realms that could make an illusion that would fool even him… and they were all family.

When the Eyrien didn't speak he did. "How long have you been down here?"

"Just over thirteen years. Just long enough for what was left of my wings to be ate away." Hot anger flowed with his words. Rage blazed in his eyes.

What was left of my wings… confirmation that they had been broken before… possibly several yeas before. It was punishment for someone who served in an Eyrien court. Fifth circle up. Damn. He wasn't just a half trained warrior but some one that he needed to watch very closely. Not making it a point to tell the man his mistake Lucivar calmly started to ask, "The purge three years ago…"

"Purge? If there had been a purge then someone forgot a few. Must have got the one who had the main controlling ring though." The eyrien spat out.

Oh he had no doubt about that… but they weren't tainted by one of the bitches it just meant that they developed that taste all by themselves. Well there was a way to fix that… after he found his brother and Lia. And after… providing both were whole… he had a conversation with Witch. "I can't do much to change that now, but I can offer you the chance to heal. A chance to return home or make a home somewhere else."

"You can offer… You can offer us a chance?" a slur of choice curses flowed from his mouth all eyrien and all directed at Lucivar. "What about the demon dead that are held in cages further down in the mine. What about them? What can you offer them? Or the women who have been raped and are scared they no longer protest only whisper in the dark that they don't even become a whisper. What can you offer then besides death? "

"Demon dead?" Aaron whispered in gasp. The fact that there were demon dead here wasn't the problem. The fact that they were probably staved, in need fresh blood and trap was a cause for concern.

The Eyrien continued in a low growl, "What can you offer the women and children that are held in cells for entertainment? Damn your wings and your Balls, Prince Yaslana. Damn you to the bowls of Hell. You can't offer us a damn thing."

And that was enough or that. He couldn't offer them anything? Well that sounded like a challenge. And one he would meet because he never walked away from one before and he sure the hell wasn't going to walk away from this one. Oh no he was not. "That is enough, Prince." His voice was calm and mild. It was a voice only fool would think would mean that he _was_ calm. The snap of attention from the prince told him that the man was no fool. It also meant someone that he cared about was further down the mine. "Aaron, you and Khary find whatever is not rotted and bring it back here. And take this."

It was case of yarbarah that was meant for Talon and had been forgotten about till now. He just hoped it would be enough.

Khary nodded. Aaron asked, "Mind if we take the cat?"

He didn't ask why nor did he ask Kaelas if he minded going with them. He didn't need to. They both understood what hadn't been spoken. Rotted meat would never see the cat and the children would have something big and furry protecting them. Or at least that is what Lucivar thought.

* * *

"You're sending that to …" It as gasp form one of the males. Who exactly Lucivar didn't know or much less care. He offered an explanation out of politeness and because he knew this group of men would be seeing more than just Kaelas in the near future.

"Perhaps I should explain a few things to you before you piss me off enough to kill you. First Kaelas is not a _that_. He is a warlord prince who wears the Red. And he has a very short temper. If he wanted you dead you would be by now." He paused long enough to allow them to process that small bit of information before continuing, "Second Lord Ladvarian …" Lucivar tipped his head to the now calmly sitting sceltie who was now watching his sheep. "Is the only one here that can keep the cat in check or so I presume. If not don't count on me to be much influence. Now as far as the demon dead how many are there?"

One of the other's spoke up clearly seeing that the strongest of them was clearly at a loss for words. "Ten plus or minus one or two. A few are or were no older than adolescent."

At that Lucivar exploded leashing his temper just enough not to have the shaft cave in on top of all of them. It was a move that surprised even Ladvarian. "And that's another thing, what in the name of hell are children and women doing in the mine to begin with!" he roared and this time he did want an answer. Oh the Eyrien had said that they were there for entrainment but why weren't they protected? Why even bring that sort of entertainment down here to start with?

"They were another "Leash" on some of the men. It didn't stop them from being raped or having their jewels drained. And if the children or the women weren't useful they were killed. Some by starving others… Prince Yaslana it's gotten bad. Real bad. The last three years not so much but before…" the warlord stopped his eyes glazing with tears. Testament to how bad it had been. And if this was better than He really didn't want to know what bad was.

* * *

Damn. "Ladvarian, there is a gate not far from here…"

"The High Lord will not be pleased."

No he wouldn't. And will less please that at least some of those will children. Lucivar could almost the blistering lecture that he would receive when he got Daemon home. "No he won't but he will come to do his duty." Lucivar turned back to the group. "How many are down there? Rough estimate will do." The other's weren't back yet and he needed to decide to what to do when men how were wary and women and children wouldn't be trusting of men.

"Not more than ten that would be able to pose a threat. Maybe a dozen more that I can't quite call demon. Scores others that are nothing but piles of bones."

He needed to find Daemon and helping these men would take hours. Possibly time that he didn't have. Chaosti was the strongest Jeweled beside himself but he might need that power if it came down to finding Daemon then again Aaron would never back down about not finding Lia. And both the cat and dog were too valuable to let take care of these males. Males that could turn of them or try to overpower them.

Lucivar paced needing the movement. Never taking his eyes fully off that males and all the while listing for sounds that would tell him if he was needed in the lower shafts.

* * *

Minutes passed in an eerie silence then the first of the lower level prisoners appeared. Lucivar had expected it to be the women and children. Had thought it would have made more sense. Nothing about this made sense.

Oh there were children but those who were no longer among the living. Children who even now were fearful … and dangerous. Children who had their birthright jewels and were starved for blood. Fresh blood hot from the vain. Not only that but what had been done to the children… it made Lucivar want to rip the pile of rotted flesh that Kaelas had torn up , into less than it already was. It enraged him in a way that would have his intended target bleeding through more than one territory. Damn it he couldn't even tell what race, what age, and barely could tell what gender. For the most part if not for caste he wouldn't have been able to tell that.

He gritted his teeth. He would get through this, find those who he so desperately needed to find and then either he was going to throw a stone so hard in a pond that the ripple would last decades or his brother and his father and his darling queen was going to help him destroy every bitch, every twisted whoring bitch from this realm and Kaeleer. Oh yes there was going to be bloodshed over this. He just had to wait till he found Daemon.

The thought alone made him grin. Wouldn't it be a site joining his brother and father both on the killing field and knowing nothing would stop them? Nothing until every last bitch was dead… more than dead… less than a whisper.

"Prince Yaslana."

That tone brought him back. It was the tone that was mildly calm and came from the Dea al Mon. Came from the man who was just as much a threat as himself… that is … in his own way.

He hadn't been aware of Chaosti approaching him. Hell he had assumed the man was out of the mine and tending to the first male that they had come across. The fact that he wasn't troubled him. The fact that he hadn't heard him until he had spoken reminded him that even Daemon recognized this man as a serious threat.

In calm respectful voice Chaosti answered the unspoken question, "You were taking longer then expected and I that beginning to think someone forgot to invite to the fight."

Lucivar gave his friend a slight grin.

"Prince You and Ladvarian use the nearest gate and take all of the … them…" indicating the now growing group "…to the Keep. Explain to the High Lord what is important and use the gate to return to Hayll."

The nearest gate wasn't too far away but he would need some way to get all these people there safely and hope the Cildru didn't need to feed more than beyond the yarbarah that they had already been given. "Of course. If there was a coach nearby I may beat you there."

"I'll see what can be found outside." He paused then finally released Ladvarian from watching the stubborn sheep. "Ladvarian with me."

* * *

_  
It was Ladvarian who found the coach. From where it didn't matter. Lucivar had his own thoughts to deal with. After every last person living or not had been safely helped inside an burst of Ebon Gray power rocked the land. Just a drop. Just a warning. Just enough to make sure the damn mine collapsed in on its self. Just enough that the fear and recognition from the nearest village filled the air as did something else… the sound or people fighting back roared up behind them.

Just a pebble and already it was making a splash. Sending Cassidy to this realm was a ripple. Having a reason to have the SaDiablo family looking closely at every territory… every island… every reason as to why a baby had been taken, and more children were going to become residents of Hell.

* * *

The idea of going to the Keep wasn't exactly as easy as it should have been. Not that Chaosti had actually expected to be able to go to the Keep. Well not directly anyways. He ran his thumb over his brow. Cranky witches he could deal with. Sick unwell children… not his favorite thing in the world to deal with but he was a father so he knew that some understanding was in order. It didn't help that most of those children were demon dead. And then there were the Males. Stubborn sheep? Ha , he would call Ladvarian out on that and raise him too something closer to a group of donkeys. Conspiring, bull headed donkeys.

He couldn't wait to hand this basket of trouble over to the High Lord… then again he just hoped he could get through the gate before the explosion happen.

The gate to the Keep in Kealeer didn't work. The gate to the Keep in Hell did. It was a risk. And he was not one to trespass but he had to get to Hayll and he had to get these people help. He was glad to someone who was tending the Gate. He didn't care who it was but knew the person would be working with the consent of both the High Lord and Draca. A person to trust. He was a Warlord who was up in years. Probably passed from old age or had been helped out of kindness. Either way he was here and he could be very useful. "Do you have a way to reach the High Lord? Warlord"

"Aye. Set them there for the other gate." He gestured to the candles.

Several things came to mind. Time being the biggest concern. He could drop the demon dead off here and then go to the Keep and… and what get himself killed. Yet it didn't make sense to take the demon dead to Kealeer … at least not until they had feed… and that would come from the High Lord. Or at least he thought it would, after all there was nothing in his training that covered this. Not one damn thing. Well now that had to change and fast.

Oh he was a warlord prince and the darkest jeweled person among them. So it was up to him to draw a line and hold it. It was up to him and he was not going to back down now.

* * *

Draca was not pleased to see him nor were the guest pleased about meeting something that looked feral. Growing up around Jaenelle taught him what was needed to stay alive. Doing his best to look mimic a boy's I'm sorry face and trying very hard to look woeful he spoke, "My apologies Lady for the intrusion, But these people need sanctuary."

"I ssee."

"If you would be so kind and ask the High Lord to take them …" he had to think fast. They were not staying here. Oh he could see that in her eyes… but maybe, just maybe. He wouldn't lie… "To see the Lady at prince Yaslana's request." Well it wasn't a lie. And anything that came into Kealeer either met the High Lord or Jaenelle at some point before it was decided if they could stay. So he was just skipping the pleasantries and getting down to the guts of the situation.

The children he knew would be welcome. The woman … they were mostly what would make a good house servants or laborer… dressmaker, one enjoyed working with gardens. None of the five very scared women had any rank that would be considered dangerous and none wore a jewel darker then rose. But the males… ha… conspiring bull headed donkeys… they wouldn't last two minutes with the High Lord… Chaosti tried to hide the grin… they wouldn't last a heartbeat with his cousin… and that he was sure.

Amusement in Draca's eyes wavered that thought… well he was almost sure. Didn't matter he was needed elsewhere. He was needed for a fight.

* * *

"You should have sent the dog with him." Aaron grumbled. One scelti was bad enough two was impossible. Worse when one was a riled up witch who wanted her special human back and didn't care if they were there to help with that… at least not for the last minute or two.

"And who would keep a leash on the bitch and the cat?" Lucivar gave his most arrogant grin. A grin that was all to knowing and despite his anger much to calm.

"Alright. So we're going to Hayll."

"Yep." Lucivar paused and looked at the sun. If they left now it would be near dark when they reached Draega. Fine for a surprise attack but that wasn't what he had in mind not this time. "At first light. Tonight … tonight we fall back and regroup."

*NO. Tooth and claw. You promised…* Vae growled making sure she was standing at a height that would put his balls within range.

"And at first light you'll get to use your teeth and claws. Tonight we rest. We eat and we save every bit of power we have for tomorrow."

"Yaslana what are you planning tomorrow? I thought we were going to do this quietly until we found out …"

Fire lit his eyes. "If Daemon was in trouble... the Sadist would have sent a message in blood by now."

If Daemon was dead so would every other Hayllian. So he wasn't. That didn't mean he wasn't hurt beyond help. It didn't mean he was sane. Aaron stretched, "Alright, we go to Shalador Nehele tonight. What do we do in the morning?"

His grin was close to feral. Too close to not right. Memories were riding him. Pain both mental and in his heart. Pain that went so deep it could have been a mortal wound. "Sadi once said if I ever needed help make a fuss." He turned away from his friends following his own memories. _"The moment I feel the tiniest snippet of the Ebon Gray I will help. And you better walk off the Killing field when it's all said and done."_

Daemon's warning. His offer to the one person who mattered. Oh he had used it once or twice. There were things he would tolerate and there were things he wouldn't. It was what made him dangerous and lethal. Well it was time for the Blood in this realm to remember something… he was still alive and he still wore the Ebon Gray… and if his brother needed him there was nothing and no one who would stand in his way. Not this time.

"Tomorrow we will make a signal for the Sadist. We'll call the moth to the flame and it start in Draega."


	12. Chapter 12

The beating wasn't bad. Or not as bad as he thought it would be. She didn't have the temperament for this nor the physical strength, but damn it, it still hurt.

His legs trembled and ached. His back was bruised he was sure of that and he was starved and cold. The punishment for murdering a queen was death…

That didn't seem _quite_ right… but…

His mind felt muzzy. He couldn't think, didn't want to think. His reason to live, to fight was gone. Jaenelle was gone as was his family. Everyone who mattered.

Two men came into the small room. Both looked well-toned and well-muscled. Black hair and from he could see tanned skin and gold eyes. He didn't bother with physic scent. He no longer cared.

They dragged him out of the room. The cellar he later decided. A bed? Was down here. Why would anyone put a bed…

He had enough strength to fight back. So he tried. His feet were numb and didn't grip the stone floor the way that he wanted. His captors had their fingers deep enough in his skin to bruise. No chance to create a shield. Not now.

Pain sharp and strong shot up through the ring and into his body. A scream of anguish poured out of him as his body tried to fold onto itself… tried to protect itself from a pain that wouldn't stop.

Somehow they got him on the bed. He hadn't noticed the rod at the head. His wrists were shacked in cold iron. The rod fitted through a ring between his two wrists. Slowly his arms were pulled toward the ground. The pain in his organ slowly ceased and the pain in his arms started.

Everything moved slowly. He could fight back. He s_hould_ fight back. But he didn't have the heart to. He had killed Witch. He deserved this.

His legs dangled off the bed at the knees. Those too were then shackled in iron then pulled back until they wouldn't bend any further.

Now secure he was told his fate. Nicole smiled so sweetly. She was his age perhaps a bit older he could see her clearly now. "You are going to "help" a few ladies get through their virgin night, Prince."

No. he gritted his teeth. There was no way in hell he would let that happen. None. "Bitch."

A male's hand clamped down on his throat. His jaw was pried open. Liquid poured down his throat. He choked and coughed. He used craft to try to free himself. Days of no food and no rest had taken its toll. His jewels had been keeping him in the position that this witch had put him. They had been slowly bled somehow. He wasn't sure how. A black widow would know how but the bitch wasn't a black widow neither was the other one. This couldn't be happening. It couldn't be.

No control. No way to fight back. If Lucivar was here he would kick his ass for not shielding. The High Lord would scold him for not burning out the web when he had first found it. And Jaenelle would be sooo mad at him by now… and beyond feral if she found out about what they were going to do next…

It was a pity really that none of them were alive to do any of that. Unless…


	13. Chapter 13

"Jaenelle you have to calm down. Lucivar will be back soon you'll see." It was the same thing everyone kept saying. All of them. They didn't know! They didn't understand. They couldn't. This would kill Daemon. Being there. Being back in the life that he left behind. It would kill him. Not being here when she needed him. Not being here and not knowing… It would kill him!

"Here sweetheart it will help calm you." Jaenelle looked up to see Manny holding out a warm class of milk.

Manny had been with Daemon most of his life in some way or another. And she was here now as a friend.

"Maybe it will help clear my head?" she sniffled. She didn't want to cry. She wanted to be angry. She wanted to whack Daemon upside the head and then never let go. Quietly she shuffled over to an overstuffed and drank her milk. Slowly and painstakingly she cleared her mind. She was Witch. She was not some mousy, runny nosed bitch. She was the living myth and she would find her mate!

Mist rose and fell. Webs stretched through the darkness. Tethered lines. Radial lines. Physic pathways that none could walk. Ways through the twisted kingdom that were only open to her. This was her home. This was where everything was so clear. This was the abyss. This was her inner web.

A single word spoken. The sound was a lover's caress. *Daemon.*

Pain sorrow and deadly cold came from above her. Images flowed to her. Not her own and not those of a vision. She was seeing what had or what was taking place. *Jaenelle* it was said with all his love. With all his sorrow and grief. It was said to say good-bye.

Witch's eyes snapped open. She didn't make the decision knowingly but she had found him and she had him in the eye of her web. The husk would need to be found and quickly if the Self was to ever be coaxed back into it. But for now she had Daemon or at least a part of him. And whatever had caused him to sever the link like this would meet her full wrath and the full measure of her teeth and claws.


	14. Chapter 14

Lucivar tossed and turned threw the night. The bed was comfortable enough and the sheets soft, but sleep would not take him. And when it did it was his own memories that drove him to wake.

Still foggy from sleep and with his temper already being honed by the situation, he was already primed for a fight. The scent of his room only focused that temper further. Dark shadows covered the room followed by a moonless night. He could find what was in the room without rising from the bed… physic tendrils could be sent without notice to anyone who wore less then red… he could…

A forced female cough focused the red haze. "Well some warlord prince you are."

He knew that voice. The fact that it was here and not where it should be shifted his temper closer to pissed off then a murderous rage. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well darling it is almost sunrise."

Still didn't explain why she was here. "Go back Home." It was both an order and a grumble.

Stepping out from the shadow Karla braced herself on her cane. Carefully she licked her lips. "Prince, I'm not here for you."

He snapped upright. There wasn't something quite right with that voice or those words. "Daemon?" when she gave no indication he swallowed his arrogance and humbly asked, "And in what capacity are you here, Lady?"

"That had not yet been decided prince. But I'm here because it would be unwise for the Lady to come herself."

He weighed her words and what was left unsaid. Black widow. Healer. Queen . Daemon might need all three. The Sadist might need more. Something else was beneath her words. A warning. "The Lady has seen something?"

Karla gave her best game smile and started to leave, "Kiss, Kiss."

Not an answer but an answer. And not one he wanted on top of that.


	15. Chapter 15

A child sat alone in bedroom crying. Her long black hair draped around her covering her face and her knees. She was scared for her life and couldn't the trust the males of her family to protect her. There was no one would step forward and care if her life or died. Another tear stung her eye. She had enough knowledge about hourglass craft to spin a tangled web. What web didn't tell her, her ears did.

Her name was Katarina. She was barely 400 years old. Old enough to just start her moon cycles but not old enough to be able to know when they would start. And that was the was the problem. Oh she had been safe enough when she was living the outcast, the minor queens who couldn't set up a court. Black widows who were in hiding. Or other children that didn't live up their mother's hopes. Children that where only in the way or worth more dead than alive.

She was both. She was born a queen, that couldn't be helped. The beating she received when she at home because she refused to take part in anything her mother was involved with; Refused any way she could that would keep her alive but leave her soul clean from the taint, was much worse than being an outcast with so little food.

Katarina sighed. 400 years old wasn't old enough to do what would save her live. In fact any man that might help her… any male that she might persuade… would be killed on the count of rape. And if she didn't get help her sire would have her killed. She didn't want to die and she was certain there had to be a way.

* * *

It was near dark when she snuck down the old wood steps and into the caller. She had heard some of the older girls saying earlier it wasn't that bad. Had overheard how they had used the male to have their virgin night and had come out whole. There was no talking required. No connection of heart. She could do this. No she _had_ to do this.

It was dark but a few candles had been left burning. The smell hit her. She didn't know what that smell was but it reeked. She took a gulp then finished the last few steps that would take her to the man who would see her thru her virgin night.

He was handsome. Or at least from what she could see. Thankfully he was masked. It would be better if he didn't recognize her and she not recognize him. A better way to make sure there was no awkward meetings or misinterpreted glances.

Her hand stroked his chest. Smooth golden tan Hayllian. She was too young for this. She knew it, probably so did he… still it had to be done.

He was feverish and flush. She could only assume that it had to do with what he was doing and hoped it was nothing more.

The liquid was in a bucket near the bed. Just a sip for herself and a bit more for confidence. It was for him too or so she thought. Carefully she lifted his head and the dark liquid trickled down his throat.

He reacted quicker than she did. His organ swelling and readying itself for use.

She had to do this or she would be dead before her next moon time. Unfortunately she didn't really know when that would be. It wasn't something she could track. Not fully since they had just begun. She just hoped nothing further came of tonight.

* * *

Witch tried from the abyss to coax Daemon back to his Self. She tried and hoped that he would listen.

* * *

She felt the change in him and didn't care. She was lost in her world. Her own thoughts. She didn't realize that part of him had wakened while she was riding him. Didn't have the understanding what it meant to milk him. Truly didn't understand anything as she let herself go over a finale thrust.

Much too young for this to understand it wasn't her he was seeing. That it was Witch that had provoked him into coming back to his Self. And it was her scent that had been the reason he had let that part of him go.

She would never understand that he hadn't been aware of her until after.

Her heart was hammering in her chest. She hurt and was bleeding but she was whole and that counted for something. Slowly she lifted off him and felt him shiver. She didn't have time to wonder what that shiver meant, because the door that lead down here was beginning to open. If she was caught the prince would be killed for rape. It wouldn't matter that he had been held down and hadn't touched her. No, all that would matter would be that she … a girl … nowhere near old enough to have her virgin night but might be fertile… was no longer a virgin.

Quickly she hid under the bed. A bed that she saw was no bed but a table that held a nasty secret. He was bound but not in a way that was concentual. It made her think about other things… things that happen before the purge… things that her mother had been trying to teach her…

…ways to tame even the most difficult warlord princes.

It would be the reason that her mother had placed her with a caste of outsiders to be picked off one by one. It would be the reason that she survived… If a warlord prince was so dangerous then why try to tame him? There had to be another way to gain his trust and service…

* * *

"Now it's my turn." The voice was a woman's probably the owner since her scent was on the whole house.

Mumbled words. The words themselves were too jumbled to make out. The venom in the voice told her what had been said. Defiant and crude and most likely something that would earn him lashing…

The arms that had been pulled already too far were pulled till the sound of popping and tearing started then was drowned out by a murderous scream. Two heart beats later and the prince laid still once more…

She stayed still under the table despite what she knew was going on above her. She stayed quite despite drops of blood dripping down the table.

* * *

It seemed like hours past till she crawled out from under the table. Slowly she created a small ball of witch light and got to her feet. Once standing and stable she half turned expecting to find the "bed" now as it was when she had come down here. Well maybe not exactly since he had been screaming despite something being in his mouth but she hadn't expected this.

She jumped back nearly backing into the steps. Nearly screaming in horror. Her heart slammed against her chest hard enough to crack ribs. Years of self-preservation kept her screams silent.

The Prince's head was now uncovered. His eyes open, unblinking, and hollow. She had seen people like this before. Some if lucky found help and were sung back to their inner webs… the rest faded into the darkness.

* * *

He was beautiful rather than handsome. Coal black hair. Her eyes scanned his body taking in details that she had ignored before. He was dangerously thin now. His skin was dull and hung loosely from his frame. Not natural for that she was sure. Although she couldn't explain why he looked like he did, not unless he had been doing something to drain his jewels at the same time as he was being starved? Surly that couldn't be it… she prayed to the darkness that that was not the case. She only hoped she was right.

His shoulders were now disfigured. The joints barely still covered by skin. Possibly broken, possibly just pulled from the joints. If she had eaten before coming here it would have been on the floor by now. As it was tears were starting run down her face. This was heart breaking.

What she saw next would be burned into her thought for the rest of her days and would be her defining moment. The moment when she could choose to walk away and silently condone the treatment that he had had, or fight against it with all that she was. He was clamped to the table by some instrument. Something she was sure was the cause of the blood curdling screams and the reason he had snapped the connection to his inner web.

Her small hands curled into tight fist. She had hid while this had happen. Had used his dark spicy scent to stay safe while he screamed probably begging for mercy. She could have helped him well damn it she would help him now.

Leashing her temper and slowing the deadly ice in her veins just a bit, she allowed her hand to lightly stroke his face. He was burning with fever. Her voice was soft, breezy and still so young. "Come back sweet Prince. Come back ."

His eyes closed for a minute. Then two, before blinking open. Still hollow but something seemed to be there. Oh it was faint and far away but it her was there, she was sure of it. Encouraged she leaned closer and soothingly began to speak to him, "My name is Katarina. You helped me. Please let me do the same for you." She paused to check his pulse and breathing, even if she didn't know how fast his heart should be beating, or how hard or fast a man in this condition should be breathing. She still tried. If anything she could tell whoever she found that would help him. "Can you tell me your name, please? Show me. Help me so I can help you?"

A feather light touch on her outer web. She almost ignored it. Would have but he was looking at her. So far away but still close. She allowed him in. allowed the images to flow.

Not what she expected. His hand… healthy and unharmed… a plain gold band on his left hand. His right hand another ring… Black…

Her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened. Prince Sadi? The most dangerous man in the realm … the most feared… mother night… mother night… mother night…

"Prince Sadi?" the light was gone again from his eyes.

He had come back and gave her his name so she could stand witness… Damn him… he had gained the reputation for killing the bitches that had played with him. His story was one mothers used to scare their children into behaving and damn him he was not going to give up now.

She strapped some steel to her spine, "Damn you. You are not going to let that bitch do this. Don't stop fighting now. Don't you dare." No luck. No sign that he heard her. She tried a different approach, "Would you're brother let the bitch win? Or would he stand and fight? If she were a queen would it make a difference? Well I'm a Queen and I'm asking you for help prince? Please will you help me? Will you stay with me till I can find you the help you need to take care of that bitch?"

He blinked once. Then slowly opened his eyes. He was giving her a chance. He wouldn't last much longer. How weak he was and thin… she gave him till morning if lucky … if he was more than lucky and perhaps stupid he might use the power he still had in his inner web and last a bit longer. She hoped with all she was that he wasn't that willing to help her. She hoped she could find help before that.

* * *

It was dark outside. There was no one in Hayll she could trust. Not with this. The Keep even if she rode the winds would take a day or better for her. Her money was home but so was her Father. Not the choice she wanted to make but there had to be a way…


	16. Chapter 16

Hayll

Lucivar cursed. He should have come here first. It didn't make any sense but he could feel Daemon here. He could …taking a deep breath he closed his golden eyes and felt everything around him and shuttered. Oh Sadi was here in this damned forsaken city… he was here and so deeply cold he could fell it on the Ebon gray winds. His golden eyes flashed open.

This was not good not one damn bit. He only wished he knew what it meant. With Sadist putting off this much his temper that it could be felt on the physic pathways there should be blood running free in the street, there should be people fleeing in terror. So where was the fear? Why was there no buildings burning under raging flames of witch fire?

Only one way to find out, he just hoped that those with him were ready t dance with the Sadist. And he prayed with all his heart that his friend would walk among the living when this was done. The nagging feeling his gut told him that was probably not going to be the case.

* * *

Kathrin stood outside her cottage and cursed. She could hear the poor babe screaming out here and nearly half way down the block. Why hadn't her blasted sister done something to sooth the child? Hadn't the poor dear been through enough without suffering more?

Damn her.

Cursing she picked up the pace to a near run. Nurice was following and matching her speed but that didn't mean that she wanted to turn to a flat out run either. Not when there were men on the street. Predators. Not when it would only end with a fight for her life and their instincts to kill being primed. No she would not run but she would quicken her steps till she was in her front door and then she could run.

The house was filthy. Cups, plates silverware were everywhere except the damn kitchen. She was gone four days. Four! And her damn sister what did she do host a party? _For whom_? She would deal with her later. Yes she would but the child…

She rolled her eyes. Nurice was already heading up the stairs. Well a black widow was no hearth witch but she would know how to sooth the child… she hoped… Kathrin sighed. Might as well go check on the Prince and see if he at least was being treated with some measure of kindness…

Her hand reached out to open the door that would lead her to the cellar. As she did the sound of thunder rolled through the house. It hadn't come from the inside but was coming from the direction of the front door.

…Odd.

* * *

He let his anger drive him. Let the red haze cover his eyes till only destruction was left in his wake. No one was stopping him, not even trying. Even if they had he wouldn't have. Not this time. He could smell the blood here. He hated this city for centuries and it would be gone when he was through. Oh yes it would.

"Prince Yaslana, attend."

Not _his_ queens command but a queen none the less. A queen that was a friend and coven. A queen he had known for these past thirteen years. It was enough to snap the leash, or at least enough for him to step back and hear what she wanted before he turned this blasted place into the hell that he knew. A living hell that would suffice till those here joined the High Lord in his realm.

His lips twitched into the barest of smiles. Too calmly he spoke, "Lady."

Karla rolled her glacier blue eye. Dealing with the males of the family was so much fun. More so when they were pissed off and she hadn't done anything to pull the ground out from under them … yet. "Lady Vae thinks she hears the child."

Lucivar hissed out a slur of curse words before growling , "Vae thinks? She thinks! She better well –"

Karla took a stance that was closer to one she could use to fight with. A stance that warned if he did shut up she would make him. Too calmly she mildly scolded, "How can she know if it's Lia with all the damn stones falling around us?"

The blend of tartness and logic made him yield. The fact that no one was telling him that he was acting like an idiot made matters worse. He had said that they would do this quietly. Had promised not to do more then what had to be done. When had that changed? Well he knew when it changed and he remembered that he had then said that he would make a calling beacon that would make the Sadist proud. Of course if Vae had found the child…

"Where Vae?"

* * *

It was a small two story cottage with a small flagstone path leading to the door. Cold burning rage laid beneath his feet. A child happy squeals came from inside. The cottage looked warm and inviting. Lacy curtain hung loosely over the windows. Flowers spouted up in an array of colors circling the house. Daemon's dark scent saturated the air.

He could have knocked lightly. He could have passed through the damn door and killed everything inside. Part of him wanted to do just that. The queen who stood behind him wanted answers. And for answers someone would have to be among the living, and that someone would have to remain among the living till his Queen said otherwise. Still it didn't mean that he couldn't use temper to get into the damn house and it didn't mean that he had to leave the house standing when he left either.

He was already heavily shielded. Already primed for a fight. Already had the thunder rolling off him in warning. His hand balled into a tight fist and came down hard on the wooden door.

BOOM!

The first knock. No amount of jeweled strength was behind that one. It was a warning.

BOOM! BOOM!

The door flung open nearly surprising him, nearly allowing his fist to dive right into the lady in front of him.

She was in her prime. Hayllian bronze skin and golden eyes. A white jewel hung from her neck. Fire danced in her eyes. Her scent…hearth witch and beyond riled up.

She met his gaze and let out a slew of curses that he was not about to translate. Still he found it interesting. He found her saying, "Be for you kill the whoring bitch I want the chance to gut the lying whore."Even more interesting.

Giving his best arrogant smile and speaking as calmly and neutrally as he could he asked, "And who do you think I'm here to see?"

The Lady's golden eyes narrowed at him, and she turned her back to him as she walked away speaking. "You're here for Prince Sadi. And by time you leave I doubt my blasted sister will be among the living."

She was allowing him into her house unchallenged. She had turned her back on him knowing he was enraged. And she knew who he was here for and why. If she was coven he would dunk her in some cold water till he got all the answers he wanted

But she wasn't coven and he couldn't and her lack of fear was infuriating him.

"You should never turn your back on a Warlord Prince." Lucivar muttered as he followed her.

"If you wanted me dead I would be by now. Since I'm not I took the chance."

Karla hid a grin. Oh she liked this one. She might lack the discipline of court service or had been trained wrong but she still like this one.

Movement from the stairs caught both their attentions. She was tall and sinewy her jet black hair hung loose around her shoulders and hung curtaining the child resting in her arms. Her right hand was placed near the child's throat not harming, not yet one wrong move. One twitch of jeweled power the child would be killed.

Lucivar's breathing hitched. He was being warned not to move tempted to do more than that.

Through clenched teeth he spoke, "Lady."

Nurice narrowed her golden eyes. "I'm not going to kill the little Queen." Her voice echoed there own fears.

Lucivar's jaw dropped. He hadn't said it and was sure that he had his inner barriers closed tightly so how…

"I'm seen that look before Prince. But considering you have a reason to be wary I'll forgive your ignorance… this time."

By now Aaron had came into the house and had seen who and what was holding his cousin. Considering neither of the Scelties nor the cat had made a move to remove the threat he wouldn't do anything either… for the moment anyhow.

Kathrin turned on her heels to once again face the warlord prince that was directly behind her. It was a move that should have left her bleeding. It should have had made him call in his meanest knife or war blade. He had done neither. He was standing there arms crossed and watching her with a great deal of intensity. It should have intimidated her… it didn't.

Looking almost apologetic Kathrin timidly said, "Prince Sadi is down this way."

"And is there something I need to be made aware of before you take me to my brother?"

She took a breath and then vary rapidly said, "His chalice was shaky the last I saw him. But I'm not sure that will be the only problem."

Getting pissed off by lack of fear and her now sounding apologetic, Lucivar gave her an annoyed stare.

"You see the cellar is small. And I don't know many eyriens but those I have met didn't like being …well… where they couldn't stretch their wings."

The way she was now nervously wringing her hands in her skirt told him a thing or two about the eyriens she had come across… and survived. "Most eyriens don't like behind underground yes… however… witchling … my brother is down there and either you will show me the proper way down or I can make my own." It was no idle threat. He didn't say anything that he didn't mean and knowing his brother was so close he was already considering the size of the hole he was going to make and how much jeweled power he would need to create the hole and leave the cottage standing… for now.

She nodded. He was and wasn't what she knew about warlord prince's… and nothing like the eyriens that she knew. The thought should have troubled her more but he was looking for a member of his family and wouldn't any male in the same place do exactly the same thing? She would have to think about this more… later… but right now there was something she needed to do first.


	17. Chapter 17

The doorway was narrow, almost too narrow for him to fit through. In fact if he hadn't hunched down just a bit and went through sideways he would have never of fit. How had anyone gotten through the door in the first place let alone gotten his brother … his untrusting , wary brother… to walk through that door? The answer was simple… they hadn't given him a choice.

The stairs creaked and moaned with each steep. The damn thing was going to collapse he could feel it. A pungent rotted stale smell flooded the air. Yet he followed the hearth witch and wondered why he was walking into cob webs. Why the stairs were in such dismay? Why… "What do you usually use the cellar for?"

Kathrin was now standing at the bottom of the steps. If he hadn't spoken she wouldn't have turned… wouldn't have seen… "No." she gasped. "The whoring bitch she had no right!"

Lucivar took the last few steps and saw the bed. Oh he knew all too well what one of those were used for. By the witch's reaction that hadn't been here when she left. He should destroy it so nothing but bits of fiber remained. He should have but didn't. He wasn't a black widow but a gifted black widow would be able to draw out the images and replay what had happen, and he knew two that would want to know what those images held so that the blood debt could be paid in full.

The witch hadn't jumped not once when he roared. Not once when he gave her a glare that should have left her bleeding, but she jumped and let out a startled yelp when he vanished the damn "bed". He let out a soft thunder less snarl in disapproval. It was enough to focus her attention. "Where is my brother?" his voice sent waves of thunder through the cellar. For just a moment he thought he saw a door. For just a moment…

He knew where he was now and cursed. His father had a place like this in the hall… or rather beneath it. A place that Daemon now used. Jaenelle had her workroom… a room only a chosen few would enter or could. This was a black widows work space. Judging by the new dust and the feel or lack of physic scent the black widow was no longer here. It didn't make this place any less dangerous.

Taking a breath to steady himself he spoke once more, ignoring the fact that the witch hadn't yet told him where his brother was, "Your mother was a black widow?"

"She was and died because of it." Kathrin gave herself a mental shake. "I'm sorry, Prince Sadi is through there." She pointed to a wall then continued in a solemn voice, "It use to be my mother's work room and until now no one was ever held here, and will never again enter this room."

Lucivar nodded with respect and remembered to tread lightly. Also remembered to keep his inner barriers sealed… not just closed, but completely sealed and shielded. No telling what kind of defensive webs were tied to this place. No telling what would be found on the other side of that wall.

He passed slowly through the wall and froze. He could fell the webs trying to wrap around him, could feel them just outside his inner barrier. Thanked the darkness that he wore the darker jewel anyone else unwelcome would be meet an unkindly death.

* * *

The room was dark. Too dark to see anything beyond his own eyes. The smell of fresh blood sizzled through the air. The anguish and grief rolled off the walls. He could almost hear the screams that he felt vibrating in his bones. Common sense told him to turn around and not return. Arrogance told him that it would be unacceptable to run away from a fight. The knowledge that his brother was in this room made him stay. He strapped a bit of steel to his spine and formed a small ball of witchlight.

His stomach rolled. All the emotions unhealthy to any eyrien… or any male… slammed into his head. For just a moment his heart clogged his throat. For just that brief moment he couldn't think. When his heart started to beat once more he allowed himself to take in what he was seeing.

Daemon was laying on the ground in such an unnatural position that it was hard to believe that he was still alive. Giving into fear he knelt down beside his brother and let the soft physic tendril feel for what the eyes couldn't see. His ribs were broke. Arms pulled from the joints, the same for his legs and ankles. Blood was seeping inside him from a wound that he couldn't even describe. His heart was beating to slow to be healthy yet it filled him with hope.

Just as he grazed his hand over Daemon' wet sweat drenched hair, a pair of cloudy golden eyes flicked open. It would have scared him if he was any less then eyrien. Softly, gently he spoke, "Daemon."

His head moved, his body didn't, only adding to the pain and discomfort. In a voice that rusty either from misuse or from the screams that were still trying to escape he answered the golden eyes."Come to kill me, Prick?"

Too many years yet he remembered the last time his brother had spoken those words. Remembered the answer he gave then. Tears stung his eyes. "No, I've come to take you home."

His eyes shut for only a minute and a whimper escaped him. "You promised to kill me. It was my fault…Please… please… you promised." Then his eyes shut no longer able to keep them open. No longer caring. The man who was before him wasn't truly there. Couldn't be. He was dead… splatter on the wall of the Keep if remembered. No his brother couldn't kill him for he was dead.

Too many feeling rushed at him. To many terrible, ill feelings .all those memories of knowing he had caused his brother to fall into the twisted kingdom. It was too much. He was watching his brother die. He was watching as the web their father weaved was closing in… he was…

Lucivar gave himself a stern mental shake. He _was_ a warlord prince. He was the among the most stubborn of races and he was not going to let his brother die before he got to kick his ass for believing whatever the bitch had told him to get him here. And he was not going to let his brother go beyond the reach of their queen till she had a chance to dent his head.

He sent a plea into the darkness for enough time to get his brother home then snapped several shields around the pain in the ass. Using craft he picked his brother up just enough to see the arms would need to be bound to his body or risk them tearing through the flesh. He would curse his brother later; right now he had to get him up stairs and to Karla. Right now he had to keep calm and remember every word, every curse and everything that he would do to Daemon once he was well enough to appreciate it.

* * *

As he got Daemon through the wall / door Lucivar let out a curse. It was such a small thing right not but it pissed him off to find that the Hearth witch was gone form site. Fine. Just fine. Well he could drag Daemon up the steps … on second thought… Karla would kill him if he did anything to make the pain in the ass worse. Lucivar almost swallowed his pride enough to call out for help… the door leading to the kitchen opened before he could.

Khary and Aaron stood in the doorway looking down at him. Anger barely hid under Aarons eyes. Khary looked at least calm… then again they had spent several years around both him and the High Lord so that might not mean a damn thing. Lucivar made a vague gesture at his mess of a brother, "He looks lighter than he is."

Khary crack a small smile, "Probably all those nut cakes Mrs. Beal leaves at the dinner table." It was poor joke but something had to be said that would mean that they were there help without actually saying that they were to help.

Nothing more needed to be said. They would help if Lucivar wanted or needed them to or not.

He knew he could use craft and float Daemon up the steps and probably pass him through the doorway by himself. If this was another time and another place he would have. But he had friends here and he didn't need to do this alone.

A few moments later they had Daemon's weight carried between them. Any one of them could have done it alone. Hell they could have held him with nothing more than brute strength but he was family and a friend and this was theirs to do. Just before they opened the door leading into the kitchen Lucivar asked," How did you know I needed help." Not just with Daemon but with the demons he was battling in his own mind.

Khary answered quietly, "The hearth witch said you might and then had a very brief conversation with Karla."

Well that explained two questions: Aaron's bristling attitude and where the little hearth witch ran off to. He didn't even want to know what the conversation was about. Just something else that would make him want to slam his head against a stone wall. No whatever was said between the females he did not want to know.


	18. Chapter 18

Lucivar stood in the doorway of the kitchen that led to the living room. Daemon was floating behind him just above waist height. Both Aaron and Khary were just behind him. A muffled scream from outside had made him stop from going any further. The front door that had been so nicely opened to them burst into splinter… a woman crashing through the now open doorway.

She fell to the floor her long black hair draped around her. Fear poured off her in waves. Funny thing fear… it should smell like the one it was coming from. In this case a female laying in a heap on the ground… it didn't. It smelled of anguish and fear… it smelled of… not tainted but broken…. It smelled of a warlord prince who was behind him not in front of him. Daemon's scent was saturated into this little wrench.

Anger moved in rhyme or the war drum. Fast with deadly clarity. Karla moved fast to get between him and the pray. He moved quicker. One hand lifted her off the ground by her scrawny neck. The other was holding his Warblade. Finely honed and sharp enough to make air bleed … oh how it was calling for her blood.

"Prince Yaslana." The cold enraged voice came from behind him. What fool would challenge a warlord prince who was enraged? Who would dare challenge him?

Dark waves of anger answered his question and remained him of something … there was one warlord prince both the High Lord and Daemon viewed as a serious threat… the child of the wood… the Dae al Mon warlord prince… the man who was standing behind him and challenging him for the pray.

"Attend." The angry growl was a Queen's voice. It held razor sharp ice but not midnight. It was still enough for both men to leash the tempers. At least for a moment.

* * *

Chaosti leaned lazily on the doorframe not intruding but challenging his right to be there just the same. His eyes never looking away from the eyrien who was in front of him. "The Lady wants to speak to all those involved."

Lucivar let out a deep growl, "As the lady wishes." He tossed the witch to the side with as much ease a tossing away a towel. Then hissed, "If she makes a sound start with her legs and work up."

"Prince…" it was a warning growl.

"The Lady wants to speak to her. I don't recall needing legs to talk. And forgive me if I forget but I do believe that the High lord only needs the head to get every answer he needs and to inflict the greatest amount of pain. So as I said if the bitch so much as whimpers start with her damn legs or I'll rip her damn limbs off and shove them so far down her throat no healer regardless of who it is will be able to tell what limb goes where." He could have said just as much with a sharp glare or fewer words but right now he needed to give his anger a voice and know his command would be followed.

And that was enough…more than enough… "Prince Yaslana you will go outside and not return till I call for you."

Lucivar glared at the queen who was a friend and fought hard to remember that he could not harm her. In a low menacing growl he forced out the words, "And what would you have me do while outside Lady?"

She could almost feel the heat rising off him. She couldn't leash that temper and she couldn't trust those who were here not to join him on the killing field. But she could redirect that temper… "I don't care if you destroy every building in this territory but you do it out there. Now let me work unless you want to explain to _your_ queen why _her_ husband is demon dead instead of being among the living."

Lucivar turned on her. If she hadn't already been kneeling down to take a closer look at Daemon's wounds he would have snapped at her. As it was he could accept the dismissal and go find something that deserved his temper or stay here and be the cause of his brother's death. Neither set well with him but he was not going to explain to the Lady why her husband was dead instead of healing. And he sure as hell wasn't going to explain to the High lord that there had been a chance to save Daemon and it was his fault that that chance had been loss. No he was a great deal of many things but a fool was not one of them.

Chaosti moved just enough to let him pass the quickly placed a gray lock and shield on the door frame. He wasn't locking Lucivar out just anyone else. And was not going to take a chance that at least some of those here in this city would love the chance to collect a blood debt from Prince Sadi… even if they would have to go through the pissed off eyrien to start with.

* * *

Lucivar was a good street away with empty houses blazing behind him when a Man approached him. The man wasn't as tall as Daemon but was nearly as finely built. Black hair and bronze skin. Not that he expected anything less being in Hayll but… Lucivar closed his eyes into narrow slits. The fool was approaching in a manner that screamed he would rather be eating nails. His arms loosely at the side his palms pointed outward. He was walking into a slaughter… his own.

The man's physic scent hit him as the man came within range … not fear… but intrigue. "That's far enough warlord."

"Prince Yaslana." The man bowed the proper distance of a man who knew how to show respect and in a way that said that if not for a formality he wouldn't have.

"You have me at a loss. You seem to know who I am but I …"

"I'm of no one important. Just a Man who like for his home to remain standing."

Interesting. A fool… but interesting. "And stepping into my path would accomplish that how?"

The man looked horrified.

_Didn't think it through did you puppy_? "I wasn't aware that any of the places that are now burning were inhabited." Lucivar offered. Oh he was still pissed off but being out here destroying things and no one stopping him had given his fury to simmer back to just pissed off. It was something that could change in a heartbeat.

"They weren't but …"just for a moment he look over his shoulder, "This part of the street still have a few tenets."

… and prey.

"I see. And what is stopping me from continuing that way If I so choose to?"

"Nothing. I had only hoped if you truly just wanted to watch most of the city burn you would choose to set a tongue of witch fire to the old SaDiablo estate instead."

A fool… a smart, brave fool… but still a fool. Lucivar scratched his chin as if really considering it, "and why would I care if that place was still standing?"

'It would make no difference to you sir. But it would mean a great deal to the young queens that don't yet rule. It would be one less reminder of what was and what thankfully is no more."

Well hell if the damn fool was going to enlist help he sure did his research first. He didn't answer the man nor make any notion that he cared but he did let one more controlled burst out at another empty cottage and continue down the street going directly to the damn manor.

Well here it was the damn house that use to house that bitch priestess and her pet queens. It was a much too worthy a prize to only set ablaze. Oh no a prize like this deserved sooo much more.

Lucivar stalked the grounds around the once lushes manor house until he had completely circled it. Most of the windows were gone, and what he could see from the outside someone had removed most of the furnishing… why anyone would want anything from that bitch he couldn't even guess.

Sadi would be pissed if he ever found out that he hadn't been asked to help in the demolishing of this place. Not that he actually would came here and help with it… but he would be offended just the same for not being asked.


	19. Chapter 19

Lucivar took around at his work. This was once a large manor house that was once home to one of the bitches that turned this realm into a nightmare… now… a crude grin smile barely touched his lip. The stones or those that could be cleaned from her fowled scent were piled off to one side of the once lushes garden. The rest … well a steady blast of jewel power and a tongue of witch fire would take care of that.

Daemon should be here to stand witness for this. The regret that his brother wouldn't witness this first hand scraped emotions that he usually didn't acknowledge. The memory of why his brother… the Sadist… couldn't be here made his anger surge once more. Memories that Hekatah… had been the reason… or at least partly the reason… that neither he or Daemon had grew up knowing who their father was… the reason behind how Jaenelle had grew up in Briarwood. And the cause or why meadows of Witch blood grew over the damn realm brought his temper back to burning rage.

Too many years and too many memories ran ramped through his thoughts. Being here in this place was bringing everything savage out of him. No one would stop him from destroying this pile of ruins. Hell he had been asked to destroy it…

The physic sent of another Warlord Prince approaching was almost enough to give his temper and his fist another target. It was the way the man stood with his hands loosely at his sides that made him take a closer look at who was coming towards him.

The sinewy build and long silver hair was enough to bring his temper back from hot rage to just pissed off again. The fact that the man was walking with all the grace or well trained predator screamed at him to take to the killing field. The knowledge that was friend and family … His golden eyes never looked away from the man, and his nerves were bouncing around too much to find safe ground.

Karla could have sent the Dae Al Mon warlord prince out here to work off some of his temper. She could have sent him out here to make he … The enraged Eyrien warlord prince… hadn't done anything to drain his jewels. Or … the ground was moving in unexpected ways from under his feet… She wouldn't have sent him out here to tell him that Daemon was… no… no… he wouldn't accept that he wouldn't…

"Prince Yaslana"

"Chaosti?" He couldn't find the words in protocol that he should be using right now. He wouldn't be able to till he find out what he needed.

"Karla asked me to find you. And warn you that she gets dent Daemon's head first."

Lucivar blew out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. Daemon was alive. The fear of losing his brother was erased as a new fear leaped into his mind… The Sadist was going to deathly cold when he found out about what happen. He could see it clearly in his mind what Daemon would do… Rivers of blood flowing in the streets. Men possibly women torn apart from the inside out. Building crumbling under the blaze of witchfire… no one in this realm would soon forget why they called him the Sadist and those in Kealeer would only too soon find out the depth of Daemon's rage.

"Lucivar?" Chaosti was giving him an odd look and sound of worry had come from the man's voice.

"Did Karla happen to say how much Daemon's going to have to know?" or for that matter how much Daemon would remember?

A small smile barely touched his lips, "No. But there something we need to discuss before we return to Kealeer."

From the way that his friend would no longer meet his gaze he knew it had to do with Jaenelle. "How pissed is she?"

"Jaenelle? Not as pissed as going to be after we get Daemon home. But that's not the problem." Well it was a problem but not the problem he needed to discuss.

Mother night. If Jaenelle's temper wasn't the problem… and Daemon not part of this problem… "Mother night, then what is the problem that we need to discuss?"

Suddenly the debris of the manor suddenly caught Chaosti's attention. Now keeping his eye on anything and everything that was not the Eyrien who was a near panic he too softly spoke, "You need to make a decision."

He gave his friend a look of near panic, "what decision?" his voice was sound and didn't quiver or at least he thought it didn't quiver.

"The lady is with child. That being said you're going to have to decide if the debt can wait till the child is born or if it's of need to be collected upon arrival."

There was no choice. Not any he was willing to live with and not one Daemon would tolerate when he found out about it. In a roar he yelled, "If Kat does one thing to harm her child I'll kill her."

"Yeah. That's what I thought but I needed to make sure before we inform her of that."

"Damn It Chaosti what does she think I'll let her do knowing that she's carrying Daemon's child."

"The same thing you let her do during her moontimes but it I was referring to what you'll tolerate since she wants to speak to the bitch."

"Oh well that's completely different then." He let out the tongue of witch fire and sent the piles of wood to blaze. "I underestimated the bitch. She doesn't have the caste or rank that I wouldn't have seen as an issue. She made that mistake of pointing that error out to me. And I'll be damned if I let her near My queen."

"_Our_ Queen. You forget cousin she's my queen too."

Lucivar rolled his eyes and gathered his thoughts. No use fighting a battle that wasn't here yet. "Any Idea how to get everyone to the Gate while Karla is contrasting on the healing?"

"Web coach to the closet gate then through to the Gate in Dhemlan "

"Web coach? You brought a web coach here?" Shock came out in his words. Hell he hadn't thought of that…

"Hell no. The hearth witch had one. Something or another about it being payment for overdue wages."

Answered one question not the other. Might as well be blunt since beating around the bush was getting him nowhere. He knew Daemon was alive and that Karla would dent his head first but he needed to know what he would be dealing with. Not only Daemon's wounds but Karla's temperament. "How was Daemon?"

" I wouldn't worry so much about Prince Sadi for the moment. Not when Karla is so far pissed off she's scary. And yes she is still focusing on the healing. And by the way the black widow that was there was asked for help and since I couldn't see what she was doing and Karla seemed grimly pleased about it I would keep an eye on her too. And the Hearth witch… I think she's related to your wife."

"You think?" he heard the panic in his own voice so he stopped and spoke again in a calmer voice, "Care to explain?"

"Oh she's not eyrien from what I can tell but she rather feisty when riled up and it took both Aaron and I to hull her ass off the bitch. Karla was not pleased one bit about that either. Right now a shield is keeping them apart."

Should let her tear into her sister… then again. "Anything else?" not that he wanted to know but might as well be prepared.

"While I was in Kealeer dropping off your guest I was under the impression that the Lady was unaware that Karla was here."

No he was not going to ask. He was not. If Karla came without telling anyone… oh he could just hear what her master of the guard was going to say about that.

* * *

It hadn't taken nearly as long to get back to the cottage as it did to get to the now beacon of witch fire. Then again he had been walking slower then and burning half the once large city ….

"Are you two coming or what?" Khary had his head popped out of an large two story coach. A coach that was so finely made it had of came from an aristo family. Which it probably had…

Where had the coach come from? It hadn't been here… Lucivar shook his head. The mother was a black widow. The one Lady was a black widow … no reason to think that they hadn't made an illusion spell… then again anyone gifted enough or strong enough had been killed… hadn't they? Being here was making him wonder about things that were best not to think about. Things that only scrape his temper and desire to kill.

Daemon was in one of the private rooms tucked into a bed with enough covers around him that he couldn't see anything. The fact that Karla nor the other black widow had looked up to him told him they were much too busy to answer any question he might ask. It also told him that Karla was already too focused on the healing to be of any use for anything else for a long while.

They used the gate that once housed Hekatah. Even gone her stench still rose from the stones. Lucivar look at the coach and then back to the building that housed the gate. He didn't want to in there. Hell he didn't want his brother who was wrapped in a healing web to go into that building. The only other choice was to go directly to the Keep… it would take hours when they couldn't spare a single minute.

The final thought that Lucivar had before lighting the candles was, "Daemon is going to kill me for using this damn gate." Followed by, "Would he ever need to know about it?"

* * *

**I'm not compleatly satified with this one so I might re-do it later on. also r&r and are always helpful and if you see mistakes let me know and I will try to fix them.**


	20. Chapter 20

Satan paced the grounds of the study. This was his study or was until he had given control of it to Daemon… beneath it was a work room few saw and few walked out of. It was a room that was off limits to most everyone. A room that he had used for executions. A room he used to weave his own tangled webs. It was room that was now so frightfully cold he couldn't even tolerate it.

Lucivar wasn't back yet. And the only message that he had sent was that group of… people… that had came by a very pissed off Dae al Mon warlord prince. The fact that Chaosti had came only long enough to drop off that basket of troubles and find out what he needed to know very quickly only added to his own worries.

Over the first few years of Lucivar coming to Kealeer, Pruul had been the source of he his nightmares. Knowing that Daemon was lost to the twisted kingdom had only added to his unwillingness to discuss what troubled him. It had then only given cause for him to unleash his temper and his fist…

Trying to make since of his thoughts Saetan scrubbed his hands over his face. Daemon was still alive… for that he was sure. The question would be if he was sane… then again if he was would he know that Lucivar was there to help… to bring him and the small child back…

… or…

No he wouldn't think of the or. No he would not.

Slowly he took a deep breath to once again try to leash his temper. It didn't help. His mind raced in too many directions…

Jaenelle had the gardens to sooth her while she waited for word from either Lucivar or one of the other's. The males of the court had the females of the coven to tend to. And the two healers had plenty to keep them occupied until they were needed to confirm that both Lia and Daemon were well. But he didn't have anything to do at the moment except worry and replay all the stories that he heard about how bad the Terreille had become since the Witch storm… not bad as in tainted… but bad as in no direction , no purpose. Bad as in women and children being held hostage for the frustrated males that didn't know how to live without being told what to do. Bad as in Landens fighting those left of the blood for the right to live.

Cassidy had been a welcome site for Dena Nehele… or rather Shalador Nehele… but more was needed to heal the realm… a lot more. He just hoped that the Lady would choose to heal the realm rather than destroy it. He hoped that the child she carried would be allowed to be born and not destroyed because she needed to reclaim her jewels… and he prayed that both his sons would be here to welcome the birth.


	21. Chapter 21

Saetan reached for the canter of brandy. If would give him such a nasty headache but right now he welcomed it. It was nearly dark and his son… sons… weren't back yet. Chaosti had warned about where they were going and what Lucivar was planning on going. 50,000 years ago it had been the root of a brutal war and the cause that he had lost two of his sons 1700 years ago and a third before the first war. A son that he never seen alive and had only seen in pieces. Hayll had been the rotting cesspool of carrion. And now it would be the most likely to place that would bury his mirror and every living Hayllian along with him.

The glass that was held in his hand shattered with brut force. "Damn" he needed to leash his temper before someone got hurt. No that wasn't true… well not completely true… someone would get hurt and it would mostly likely be himself since is daughter… his queen was trying desperately to hold on to the child while fighting emotions that would be fatal to it…

It would kill him if he was the cause of that loss…

It would kill him when he received the news that Daemon was beyond his grasp…

Either way his heart was about to be torn apart he just knew it.

He wasn't brooding not really but right now he couldn't stop going between cold murderous rage and such a deep unrelenting sorrow his heart wouldn't let his mind think straight. It was then he felt the dark jeweled strength of another warlord prince.

* * *

Blazing hot anger and deep rolling thunder followed. Saetan's heart sank as his temper rose to meet his son on the killing field. Oh he wouldn't be standing on opposing sides, but rather walk side by side. If blood was going be shed so be it. He was a warlord prince violence was in his nature… the anger was already running cold in veins.

The only thing stopping him was that he needed to the see the extent of the damage done in order the collect the debt in full.

* * *

A heart beat after the roar of thunder had came from outside another wave came from inside of the Hall. This time the stone answered with flashes if bright white and streaks of bright purple lighting. The witches who were here were answering Lucivar's call to battle. The males, both servants and first circle, were gathering to fight. He could feel the growing rage and unease. He could feel the war that was building and damn it that hurt. It hurt because he couldn't kill those who were not at fault... He wouldn't. He could walk out of this room and join every one of them into destroying everything left in Terrielle or…

…May the darkness help him…

He could calmly leave this room and remind the strong witches and strong queens that there were those in the Hall that needed help. There might be more that Lucivar had brought back with him

It was times like this he really hated being the only one so well versed in protocol. To have it so strongly imbedded into his marrow. The only thing left to do was make his body respond to the more sensible side of his temper before it was unleashed on the wrong …

…prey… was the only word that he could think of.

* * *

Slowly with great care to mask all of his strong emotions the High lord forced himself out of his study and into the great hall. With all the anger that was barely leashed the hall was eerily quiet. Oh all the males that still served the Queen were present. Or at the least the ones that hadn't left with Lucivar. And the coven were there eyeing the front door with a deadly stare. On second look there were two females still missing. Well three if didn't count coven.

… Now where would a Dea al Mon assassin choose to be while getting a good look at her mark? If he continued to think like that anyone who came thru those doors would be met in a pool of blood. Yet it did raise another question where was the Dea al Mon queen? And more importantly why wasn't the Lady here to begin with?

* * *

Unfortunately he didn't have time to ponder that. And Beale had just enough time to jump out of the way before the tall dark wood doors that were the front entrance blew open with enough force to have anyone caught behind it flattened into the stone wall behind it.

Lucivar must have warned Beal. Or someone else on that side of the door must have.

Lucivar too calmly strode into the now open doorway. His dark wings unfurled just enough to block the view of what and who was behind him. Fire and lightning burned deep within his golden eyes. Other than that he showed no other sign of rage… nothing was betrayed on his face. No sign of blood was left on his leather vest.

The High Lord scanned the room very quickly. Nothing had been said but no one was challenging the enraged Warlord Prince who wouldn't hesitate to tear them apart if given the right motivation. Yet the other males seemed calmer somehow. It didn't take long to find out why.

"Leash it Prince." Her midnight barely spoke above a whisper. But it was the Dea al Mon Queen who first was seen.

Her dress was spider silk that much was certain. But how she had managed to make appear like the summer woods in twilight, kissed by a harvest moon was beyond anyone. This wasn't just one of the coven entering the would be slaughter. This was one of the triangle… not the male triangle but the female version that the ladies had determined long ago… this was a queen to dealt with on her terms. A Member of the hourglass and she did not look pleased.

Witch followed slowly behind her Surreal at her side. Her black… black? … spider silk dress conforming to the bump at the small of her belly. A sliver necklace so fine that it looked like a fine weaver's web that had weaved around her throat and a large golden spider broach was clasping a… not cape it was too fine a material to be a cape or offer warm… a shrug or a veil… perhaps

It was then the broach moved slightly. Just one long golden leg.

Beware the golden spider…

… The Arachna were all deadly and kept to their island… so why was one here? No, not even a reasonable question to ask… the little gold spiders were all deadly. The size of the spider told about the potency of the venom and this spider was as large as his fist… a grown male's fist that was loosely holding a small ball rather than making a true fist.

This could be only the queen of the Arachna.

Mother night. And may the darkness be merciful.

"Prince Yaslana I will speak to those involved after…"

"I've been told lady." Any other time he would have yielded. Not today not when his brother was fighting the healing webs. Not when he had been too close to the scrawny bitch that had Daemon's scent saturated into her bone. And not when he couldn't be sure of his own damn sanity. No today he did snap back and with good reason.

Jaenelle just narrowed her sapphire eyes and stared at him.

For more them a heart beat golden eyes locked with sapphire. Gold looked away first. As he did he gently folded his wings and allowed those behind him into the Hall.


	22. Chapter 22

Lucivar barely took a small step to the side to allow those behind him thru when a whoosh of air and what looked like a female came crashing past him. Her body rolled to a stop a breath away from the base of the stairs and in the middle of those who were there to protect and kill if necessary. Reaching out a very muscular arm Lucivar put himself between the now whimpering lady and who ever put her there. The too fast movement her crashing thru was enough to break of his own self control any other push regardless from who it would turn this [place into a killing field.

"Mover your arm or I will rip it off."

An angry growl came from behind him. Ice and burning rage followed.

He didn't know rather to me overjoyed or kill his brother for making him worry… it took a moment longer to realize the man wasn't his brother but an enraged Dae al Mon warlord Prince.

Mother night Chaosti just didn't step onto the killing edge for no reason. Something had of happen… something…

"Quiet!" A queens command and in a voice none were going question. In her darkest of midnight voice she spoke once more, "What is this about, Prince?"

Her voice should have sent a shiver down his spine. It should have made him leash his temper enough to speak. All it did was give his temper more spikes and razor sharp edges, "That bitch nearly killed prince Sadi and then went after Karla!"

And she was alive how? The thought was on everyone's tongues it was Gabrielle who asked the question.

The woman… bitch… moaned. Chaosti fought against Lucivar's grasp trying to attack his prey. "Let me go, Damn you. She attacked while we were trying to move Price Sadi."

For a second Lucivar's grip tightened before his hand's let go. His war blade was in has hand before he could think about calling for it. A step then two. One more and he would be on her.

"If one drop of her blood falls before I get to kill her you will answer to me prince." The female voice from behind him. It continued , "and that will be before I do anything else with your pain in the ass brother."

That made him freeze and think. It shouldn't have. A few weeks ago he wouldn't have. Hell a few decades ago he wouldn't have waited to bother bringing the bitch here. Today however… he growled, "Chaosti said..."

Karla took a step into the room, stopping only long enough to nod to the queen before continuing, "I'm not disputing whatever the prince said. I'm _telling_ you if you want your brother's healing to continue to step out of the damn way."

"Lucivar." A warning, grieving tone came from the High Lord.

"Prince?" Jaenelle lightly laid a shaking hand on Lucivar's arm. She wasn't scared of him but days without real rest were taking its toll as were the days with anything to keep her up right.

One minute she was standing on the first step with Gabrielle standing off to the side a sharp knife held in her hands the next…

"Damn it Kat haven't got any rest? And what were all of your first circle doing when you were taking a nap without sleeping?" Lucivar scooped her up and heading upstairs. Karla could deal with the bitch. Hell any of the first circle could deal with that one little bitch. But right now the queen was going to bed regardless if she _thought_ Daemon needed her or not.

A soft brush of his outer barrier had him stopping and looking at the way that he just came *father?*

*I want you both to stay in my room. No is not an option prince. Go around me on this and your queens health and your brother's be the least of your troubles.*

It would figure the healing would be done in Daemon's room. Eventually he understood Jaenelle would sneak in to supervise the healing unless made to stay where she was put. But he couldn't understand why he was told to remain in his father's room.


	23. Chapter 23

Saetan watch two of his children disappear up the steps. Waited long enough to give a father's command to his more stubborn son then do what he should have did the moment the bitch was brought thru the door…

His hand reached and the bitch hung in the air. His face showed nothing. The room didn't give way to ice or bitter cold. There was nothing to tell how enraged he truly was. In a deep hiss he hissed "The only reason you're not dead right now is because my queen wants you alive."

Karla glared at the High Lord, "High Lord, Your assistance will be needed with the healing providing you move _that_ out of my way so I do what is needed."

He glared the first circle was waiting to be given the order to kill her. The bitch found her voice. "Let me go. I demand to see this queen of yours."

Phantom hands stopped her saying anything further.

Aaron came thru the door a mass of dark blankets following him just above waist high. Barely controlled anger lit his eyes. In a dark voice he asked, "Is it safe to bring Prince Sadi in?" if it wasn't he would help to make it safe. Asking was just a courtesy.

Karla turned. Ice spiking her glacier blue eyes. "Unless the High Lord wants to debate things for a bit longer." Then to Gabrielle, "I'll need your talents, sister."

One kind of anger vanished. Karla admitting that she needed help not only from the High Lord but from another healer…

… What had the bitch done? No that answer would come all too soon…

* * *

The High Lord pressed his captive against the wall… too near Beal but no other space was available without telling pissed off men to move.

Karla turned back to her escorts, "Please take Prince Sadi to the Consorts room. I'll be there in a moment. Lady Gabrielle If you please…" nothing more would be needed to be said. At least not until Daemon was safely tucked into his room.

* * *

Karla waited till Daemon and his escorts were out of site then allowed her icy anger to flow. The last bitch who had pissed her off this badly was left in pieces. It was same fait that this little … bitch was too kind of a word to use on the likes of her… deserved. Chilling ice came with her words, "High Lord if you wouldn't mind I would like to talk to her."

Saetan glared at Karla. There was something she wanted to know. Something that _he_ needed to hear. Whether or not he as Daemon father needed to hear it or the High of Hell … that was the question that needed to be answered. Knowing this Lady wouldn't have asked him for this unless it was needed; he slowly let the phantom hands open from around the bitch's mouth.

The bitch screamed again, "I demand to see this queen of yours!"

Karla took a few steps bringing herself within a few spaces of the bitch. Then licked her lips. "She wants to see you to. But not _until_ the child is born."

"Why should I be made to wait? That gutter whore deserves…"

"Enough!" the Hall shook with cold fury. Raining in her temper Karla spoke again only in a quieter softer voice, "Enough. You are not a queen and have no rank to demand anything."

"You're holding me against my will!"

Ice glittered in her eyes as did something else. Just for a moment before speaking she locked eyes not with her prey but with the High Lord of Hell. "You harmed a member of a queen's court. You held a member of that court against his will. You held the Warlord Prince of Dhemlan against his will." With every word her voice grew colder and just a hair softer till it was barely heard then all too softly she said, "A debt will be paid." Karla turned to the High lord barely controlled fury held in her glazed ice coated eyes. "Prince SaDiablo, in form the staff that she will be staying in the south tower until the _queen_ is able to deal with her properly. It is the Lady's will."

He didn't like it not one bit but his queen had said that she wanted the bitch alive. "As the Lady wishes."

Karla made her way up three steps and turned around cold glacier blue eyes locked with the High Lord's glazed golden eyes once more. A wicked smile bloomed, "One more thing High Lord… If she does anything to harm that which is Prince Sadi's don't wait to kill her just prolong her death." The she allowed herself to float the rest of the way up the steps. It wouldn't be much longer till the explosion hit and she was not going to be standing around when it did.

* * *

The High Lord blinked then gave his prey a blank look. Karla couldn't think… couldn't mean…

He wanted to explode. He wanted to rip her head from her body. Damn it he should take his time killer her so that she wished that she had never been born…

… And damn it he couldn't…

"Beal take our guess to her room. She should be treated as well as our last house guests were."

"Of course High Lord." He didn't like and knew that the woman of the Hall would like it less. But that didn't matter the Lady wanted her kept here… and they lived to please the Lady. It was that leash that made him take the new house guess to the furthest place in the hall.


	24. Chapter 24

"Lucivar put me down." "I have my own room you know."

"The High Lord said put you in here and that is where I'm going to put you. Now do want to _choose_ where you'll sit you do you want me to?"

Jaenelle glared at him thru tiny slits, "If I wasn't so tired right now I would kick your ass."

Lucivar laughed half heartedly, "If you weren't carrying my future niece or nephew I might let you."

Jaenelle's eyes got misty, "Do you think Daemon will be happy?"

Lucivar closed his arms around his sister and answered her with every ounce of truth that he could find, "Kat once you explain that you're not mad at him for … the bitch… you just try and stop him from fussing."

She sniffled then wiped her eyes on her sleeve. Gathering her emotions and her thoughts she looked surprisingly at the spider now resting n Lucivar's shoulder. "Oh I almost forgot."

"Weepy ladies often forget about the fangs that watch over them."

Lucivar froze then cursed. He wasn't afraid of Jaenelle's friends but hell any one with sense would be scared to death about having a black widow spider rest on their shoulder. And a queen at that. "Lady, I mean no disrespect but is there someplace that you would be more comfortable?"

A moment later the small gold spider was resting on the high back chair that Jaenelle was now placed in.

"Lucivar if papa wants both of us to stay in here… would he mind if you used his shower?"

His golden eyes narrowed, this wasn't just idle conversation he knew it by the way she wouldn't look at him."Why?"

"Well between the scent of rage burned into your clothes and the stench of sweat… well you showering would be better then explaining to Helen why my last meal is on…"

"Alright… I'll use father's damn shower but if you leave this room I swear I will bend you over my knee."

Jaenelle rolled her eyes and chose not to remind him about placing a shield around the room if really thought she would leave.

* * *

Lucivar turned the spray on and cursed. He hadn't thought about it when he was told to come in here. Really hadn't thought about anything but now realized why he was in his father's room… and resented it. He was an eyrien warlord prince. He did not _need_ emotional handling. Damn it if he needed that kind of handling he would get it by using his fist and war blade on the little bitch.

The thought of why he needed to give his anger a target nearly took him off his feet…

Daemon…

His brother had been nearly torn apart. Nearly died before he was found. He had tried to break the connection between his Self and body. He was walking roads to close that mirrored a life they had both walked away from. A life the _he_ the ebon gray warlord prince had been the final shove into the twisted kingdom.

Not again. Not this time. He was not going to let his brother believe that lie. It didn't matter what it would take his brother was not going to do this.

* * *

Saetan made his way to his suite. First he would check on his children who really didn't need him to look in on them then he would do whatever Karla needed him to do.

Lucivar was just stepping out of his bathroom with a towel around his waist and another laid across his shoulder. For a moment their eyes locked.

"I don't need to be pampered."

Uh ha. "I don't recall saying anything… however if you would like to go to your room then I suggest you take that up with your wife."

Lucivar arrowed his eyes a bit more. A shove regardless from who would send him to the killing edge… he could feel it. Being in a room with a female other than his queen… he shuddered. For the safety of his wife he would remain here at least till his temper was well leashed.

Saetan turned his attention to his daughter who was no longer wearing her spider-silk dress but was now wearing one of his white silk shirts and a pair of his socks. "Witch-child?"

"Lucivar told me not to leave and I thought…" she voice trailed off. She was more than tired and Daemon was finally home.

With a sigh Saetan spoke, "Alright both of you in bed." He could hear the argument that was on Lucivar's tongue and ended it before it could start * Your sister will sleep better if you stayed near her right now.*

He didn't like it. But for Jaenelle he would keep his thoughts to himself. Besides the only way he could leave this room would be if his blasted father let him out. No holding his sister while she slept sounded like a good idea.

With his father glaring at him Lucivar settled himself in the large bed. If not for the bone melting glare he would have sat holding his sister. His father had other ideas. Pillowing his arms under his head and laying on his stomach so his wings could dry. With a dry look he asked "Happy"

His queen snuggling next to him was his answer.

* * *

With both of children tucked in… at least for the moment… Saetan pulled a chair next to the bed and called in two thin plain covered books and his half moon glasses. Watching Lucivar's glare change from grumpy to bewildered was almost worth the price. Clearing his throat he began to read the words that were once read to a very young eyrien boy.

Jaenelle was asleep before the first book was finished. Lucivar closed his eyes a short time later. His father's voice was a soothing drone. Listing to him read a story in the eyrien language… he could almost remember some of his childhood.

With the last page read Saetan slowly got up to leave. He had done what he could to ease two of his children now he had to tend to the other… he only prayed that he was being asked because he was a Black widow and not because he was the High Lord.

"Father?" Lucivar said the one word fighting a veil of sleep.

"You should be sleeping."

And that only confirmed his father… the bastard… had used a sleep web. "In the sitting…" Lucivar let out a yawn "…room. Karla needs to see it." Closing his eyes he continued "The queen… needs… "

Whatever it was he would take care of and if the queen needed to know about it or not he would decide after he figured out what his son was trying to tell him.

* * *

Saetan closed the door to the sitting room quietly behind him then turned to face the room. There in the center was … he narrowed his eyes into tiny slits. Whatever it was Lucivar had placed several shields around it. Breaking those shield brought out every savage thought to his temper. Ice flowed freely in his veins.

Daemon's screams vibrated his bones. Rage was burnt into the wood. Blood stained into the pours.

Ice coated the walls in response. Another minute and whatever this was would be turned into ash.

"Karla needs to see it." Words his son… no not his son… the Queens first escort and the Master of the Guards' second in command … had told him. Words that were the only reason that he leashed his temper.

Three layers of black and he vanished the item. Tomorrow his son would tell him what it was, but for right now Karla was going to explain everything else.

* * *

The High Lord entered the Consorts room directly from the hallway. Three ladies he recognized. All three queens all three healers only two were black widows. Two other ladies he hadn't seen before. One a hearth witch the other a black widow and watching him with polite interests.

"Ladies." Despite trying to leash his temper ice still sounded in his words.

Karla turned slightly to see him. Her hands disappearing into Daemon's flesh. "Well hell if I would have known you wanted him dead I wouldn't have bothered trying to heal him."

It was enough to knock him off his feet. Anger had no use in a healing room. His even less. "My apologies lady. I hadn't realized my temper wasn't coated enough."

"Now you do." Karla turned her back once again to him, "however if you would like to help… take a seat and explain to you son to stop trying to become demon dead."


	25. Chapter 25

Saetan took a few deep long breaths to chain his temper. An Unknown black widow was seemingly doing nothing except taking up space. The far away looks in her golden eyes said differently. That fact neither Karla or Gabrielle had asked her to leave told him enough to concentrate on something else.

Daemon. The reason to be in here at all. The reason two of his children were tucked into his own bed. It was the one thing he needed to concentrate on and the one person who he would help regardless if he wanted it or not.

* * *

He let himself take in what he had refused to see before now. Sweat beaded on Daemon's face. A face that was too thin to be healthy. Eyes that were sunken in. Bruised flesh hung just beneath them. His eyes were closed yet his throat was working convulsively. Screams fighting to get out. Nightmares creating a hellish dreamscape.

Being a black widow he knew what those dreamscapes could do to a person. Hell he knew what he would hope they could do to a deserving person. It was not a fait he wanted for his son. And damn it he was not going to let Daemon do this to himself.

Slowly he took a seat near his son. He could have came to this side of the bed in a few long strides… it would have snapped his own self control… if Daemon didn't show signs of improvement it still might.

Very gently he brought the back of his hand slowly to Daemon's face. With the gentleness of touching a newborn child he traced his son's jaw line.

Slowly and with a great deal of effort Daemon managed to open his dull golden eyes up just barely enough to see who was now touching him.

For a brief moment Saetan didn't dare breath. Why the hell wasn't his son… his mirror… being held down in the healing webs? Why the hell were the healers allowing him to be awake knowing he was in this much pain? Damn them! If he had the time to do it would have asked … but right now he had other things to deal with. "Daemon."

So many emotions slammed into him … fear… pain… grief… rage… distrust. His father was dead. Killed by his own hands. A good illusion spell could fool the eye… pain and wanting the man to really be here could do more. A few jagged small rapid breaths and a rage filled whisper came from his lips, "Who… are… you?"

Well that was a kick in the balls. A twitch of his lips and he leaned as close to Daemon as he dared, "Now who do _you_ think I am, Namesake."

Namesake. One word, one name that only his father called him and only family would know about. Puzzled his forced out one more word, "Father?"

"Yes namesake." That was almost too easy… It felt wrong yet he had to try. "Stop fighting with the healers, namesake."

Yes that sounded like a good idea. Completion web? He wouldn't have… the black widows around him… he had no idea if they could be trusted… should be trusted… healers ? Ha! They could be here to rip the rest of him apart… hell they looked ready to. Panic hit him hard. His father was alive… maybe… just maybe, "Jae…nel…le?"

No lie. It would break the trust he was trying so hard to give his son… "Resting. I promise Namesake she'll come see you soon."

Alive? She was alive? He shuddered. If he fought with the healers or her papa she would kill him. Shit when she found out what he had _allowed_ to happen… death might only be kindness to the explosion that would happen. Then again… if she really was alive she would have been here as a healer. "Liar."

He was not going to debate this. No his son needed to be wrapped in a healing web and before the lady woke up and found him not already pleasantly asleep. His son would growl at him later but right now… one drop of black raw power and the sleep web snapped into place.

Being the High Lord he wanted to know what was unseen. Being a black widow and Daemon's father he was more than capable. Slowly, carefully he reached out where Daemon's outer barriers should be and found them open... Not open as in Daemon had let him do this but open as in something had pushed Daemon to the point of wanting to do harm to himself… the inner barriers were ripped open from inside.

What the hell had the bitch told him? Forget about what she herself had done… What had he done to himself? Mother night Jaenelle was going to kill him. That is after the child was born and after she scolded him for several months… and after He, Lucivar, Karla and everyone else that Daemon had scared the shit out of got done kicking his ass from one end of Kealeer to the other… Jaenelle was actually going to murder him… splatter him over the walls… and that would be if she held on to a morsel of her own temper.

Would he have to tell her about this? A smart man wouldn't admit to knowing anything about it. And as long as no else said anything… he wouldn't have to lie to her. Yes that sounded much better.

That figured out he wanted to know what ever these ladies knew and then show at least one of them the Item Lucivar needed them to see.

* * *

"You two…" he let his bone melting glare land on both Karla and Gabrielle, "I need to speak to you privately."

Karla gave a half shrug almost knowing what he wanted to talk about. "Morghann Would you mind?"

"Not at all Lady."

* * *

No one spoke, nor thought of speaking till the black shield were in place. Black locks on the door. The furniture pushed up against the walls leaving a bare circle in the center of the room. Then the High Lord growled, "What in the hall was he told for him to do that to himself?"

Karla made herself comfortable on a chair of air, "Would you like to start there or would you like to know what I found out first?"

The air crackled with ice braking free. His glare only deepened.

"Oh fine. You're no fun when you're pissed off anyways." Karla crossed her arms in mock pouting,"He was drugged then covered in blood. I can only presume that it was a mix of those who were at the party. From there he would have asked for some kind of proof that you and the Lady were …well…" she stopped when the ice threatened to give her a chill.

"What proof was he given?"

Reasonable question. So why did she not want to answer it. "A piece of Jaenelle's necklace." No use telling him about the scraps of cloth that the Hearth Witch had mentioned.

"High Lord, it would be wise for us to return to Prince Sadi's healing." Gabrielle step forward. Damn Karla for needing to piss this male off. Well she had an answer for that as well. It was telling Lucivar that the spiky haired witch needed a refresher with the skills that he thought she needed. Yes that would serve her.

He didn't like it but… "Prince Yaslana requested you to look at this…" the wooden item appeared in the room.

"Well Hell… what is it?" Karla popped up from her seat. Gabrielle looked just as puzzled.

"I was hoping you would know." Saetan sighed. Then let his shield dissolve.

If the room had been cold before he wasn't sure what it was now but he knew the deepest lakes in Glacia were warmer than this in the deepest part of winter.

The girls walked slowly around the … Table? … Object once…

… Cracking ice covered every surface…

… A second time…

…Thunder whipped around the room… Lighting streaked the walls… Glass shattered.

As the High Lord of hell he was intrigued. As a man he was terrified. As Daemon's Father… he was going to have a long look at this object and see how he could use it in the finale execution.

By the third full time round the … thing… Karla finally spoke. It was in her queens command kind of voice. If it had came from Witch someone would be splattered on the walls… "High Lord, take this far away from the Lady and do not tell her about it until just before Witch speaks to the lying piece of gutter trash."

"Lady?"

"Damn High Lord are you so blinded you forget how she is if a stranger is raped! What hell is she going to do when she finds out _how_ that little bitch ended up with the Prince's seed?"

The High Lord froze. If from fear or with rage it didn't matter. Karla had hinted before… still he didn't dare believe it. Didn't want to believe it.

"Karla, we need to tend…"

"Damn it. I know that! Only problem is when he's well enough will he _let_ us complete the healing or …" Karla stopped. Her face becoming ashen. "Mother night. Uncle Saetan you have to stop him. He'll try to break the link. You know he will. If he thinks… you can't let him think…"

The mental leaps she was making was terrifying. Trying to keep up with her impossible. Link what link? She couldn't mean… oh but she did… in a soothing voice or as much as a soothing voice that he could force himself to make, "Sweetheart I promise you Daemon won't try to…"

"Damn it if some bitch not only had proof that you bedded her and was carrying your seed while you were married what would you do. Allow yourself to be healed knowing your marriage would be over. Knowing your queen would dismiss you… or would you break the link to save yourself the pain?"

The High Lord hissed out a reminder and a warning, "You forget one thing Lady. Jaenelle isn't someone that takes things at face value. And Daemon has a way of dealing with those who threaten his marriage. Or his queen."

"And if he does?"

"Dent his head. Or try scolding that works so well for the Lady." No use trying to explain that Jaenelle would have taken precautions when she repaired his chalice. _

* * *

Releasing the shields and the lock Saetan held on to the urge to wince. Jaenelle was going to throw a fit when she seen this room. Hell the whole staff was going to have a fit over it.

Before returning to Daemon Gabrielle asked, "High Lord, if you wouldn't mind but would you explain things to Tersa? I think it best to hear it from you than… well who ever might tell her."

Mother night! Didn't he have enough pissed off black widows to deal with? No… the Lady was right perhaps he could… Damn it … there was nothing he could do without fighting her to a standstill. He let out a soft growl. This was not going to be fun…

Damn that little bitch for starting this. Damn her to the bowls of hell. And damn her for making _him_ explain this to Tersa.


	26. Chapter 26

If he had to deal with a pissed off black widow who was also Daemon's mother then someone was going to keep an eye on Daemon… someone who knew his temper and what he was capable of. He only wished with all his heart that it didn't have to be his other son.

* * *

Lucivar was curled up around Jaenelle. His arms holding her. His wing carefully unfurled around her. Protecting. Comforting. Soothing.

Damn it. He hated that he had to do this. Would hate it more if the Lady woke up as well.

Lucivar's eyes slowly opened. The scent of another male in the room… with his queen… nearly sent him crashing to the killing edge. The dark musky scent and dark power made him think twice. *Father* safer to speak this way then chance waking Jaenelle.

*I need your help, Prince*

Prince… not Lucivar. Well that couldn't be good.

* * *

A moment later both of them were in Saetan's sitting room. A Black shield protecting the room leading to the Queen.

"How bad is he?"

Glazed sleepy eyes held him for far too long. Finally The High Lord answered, "The healers _think_ they can repair the physical damage. The rest…" he let out a sigh "Do you know what that _Item_ was?"

Hell yes he knew what it was. Anyone who lived in Terrielle would have known. "It's a bed." He said a bit too calmly. Know what it was and how it had been used… so little would bring his temper to a boiling rage.

"I beg your pardon?" he didn't know what _it_ was but he knew it was not a _bed_.

Pacing Lucivar began to speak. It was more to hear the words then to answer his father's question, "It was a bed. If I had to guess when Daemon was too weak to fight anymore they used it. That said… how far into the twisted kingdom is he."

He hadn't checked. Why hadn't he checked? He should have! Damn that little bitch. "I'm not sure. Karla is convinced he'll try to break the link to his Self."

"Yeah. That's what I thought." Lucivar paused. "If he does Cat will kill him."

"The Lady might after she finds out what I just did."

Well hell wouldn't that be fun. "And what was that?"

* * *

A few minutes more and Saetan told his son what he knew and what was being planned. Lucivar's unwillingness to speak was his only answer.

After a few minutes of silence Lucivar finally spoke, "Is there a reason the bitch needs to have the child?" if there wasn't then…

Good question. It was one he really, truly wanted answered…then again… not really. "I was under the impression that the child needed to survive."

"Well damn. Then I suggest getting the little bitch away from this house and somewhere Daemon won't go hunting."

Saetan gave his son a dry look, "It will be months until…"

"High Lord do you really think _Daemon_ will remain in bed until that bitch has suffered? Oh I have no thought he won't keep her alive till the Lady can deal with her. But how much of her will be left will be an excellent question?"

Mother night. His head hurt. "For tonight go keep an eye on your brother…"

"Like hell I am. I'm going with you to explain this to Tersa."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Knowing at least one of _her_ boys is fine should help her keep her temper long enough to tell her why the bitch is still living." If not he should be able to hold her while the High Lord used whatever craft would be required.

Not likely. But worth a try. "And your brother?"

"Papa?" a sleepy grumpy voice came from the bedroom.

Oh she couldn't get out but… the thought that something was wrong made him dissolve the shields. "Witch child you should be sleeping."

"Well I was sleeping until the two of you starting … well whatever you were doing that woke me up."

Damn it! Why didn't he put a shield around that room to keep out the sound?

Any other time she would have scolded them for waking her. The thought that something was wrong might be cause for caution. "Our apologies Lady. We were discussing Daemon."

For a moment she swayed. Her lower lip quivering, "How bad?'

Eyrien arrogance would go further than anything the High Lord could say, "The sooner you scold him for scaring the shit out of you the soon he will be well enough to fuss."

She blinked then licked her lips. "So he's going to be moody then."

Moody, pissed off. Only Jaenelle would think it was cute when Ice coated the walls. "Cat, are you able to check his chalice… without harming the child?'

Witch stood to her full height. Midnight whipped the air. "Prince, there's nothing I could do to touch _this_ child."

_Daemon's warning, "She has lost nothing."_

Witch couldn't… mother night. Mother night…

Forcing himself to take a breath he found his voice, "That's good to know sweetheart."

"Hmmm." Weepy emotions gone and the desire to go hunting had been brought to the fore. "I want to see him."

Queens's command? Witch with deep chasms of midnight flowing over with raged filled ice. Or a wife simply wanting to see her mate. Her voice held all three. No would not be an acceptable answer. Hell's fire nothing shy of agreeing would be an acceptable answer.

Lucivar slid his arm around her shoulder. "I'll take you sweetheart."

* * *

Blood soaked bandages laid in bowls. Once clear water now cloudy with sweat and dirt. The three healers working together to give the prince comfort while he healed.

"Sisters?" the midnight voice spoke.

Karla arched her back but did not turn around, "Lady it is unwise for you to be here."

"It is unwise for me not to be."

Mother night. To healers squaring off to… to what? "Ladies, Jaenelle will stay long enough to see that Daemon is being well tended to then she will leave you to your work."

He could feel the no existent fur rising on her back, and reminded his queen, "Anger has no use here, lady."

She just looked at him. Tart mix with a look that would have him eating dirt the very next time they sparred.

Jaenelle took a set on the edge of the bed. Daemon was clearly fighting something. If it was the spells and webs that were helping him or that of a nightmarish dreamscape was unknown. If she wasn't carrying his child she would find out… as it was right now she could only hope the soothing sound of her voice and knowing that she was here would be enough.


	27. Chapter 27

Somewhere from the abyss he could feel her. Sense her. Almost hear her. So close. She was so close to him. His father… the bastard… had thought to trap him with a sleep web. Only his father could have at this level of the black. That had given him hope. Felling her took that hope and clogged his heart.

He could stay here wrapped in the healing webs. Cocooned in safety and warmth. Blissfully numb to the pain he knew his body was surly in…

… or…

… He could rise from the abyss and face her… his queen… his love… his wife. If she was alive his marriage would be over. His life with here torn away. Hell he might not even be allowed to do more than see her from afar. The thought alone would kill him.

Rising would mean pain. He could handle the pain for the chance to know his fate. The healers would kill him if he destroyed their webs. They would understand. They would have to. No use wasting their talents on one who wasn't worth saving… one who didn't want to be saved.

* * *

Janelle lightly caressed Daemon's face. He looked in pain. In torment. Even now he was beautiful and she would tear apart who had does this to her love. Who ever had done this to a member of _her_ family. A member of _her_ court. But anger had no use right now. He wouldn't understand her anger was with that he had gotten hurt and because of something he had done… or hadn't done.

A pain filled moan rose out of him. Jaenelle's forehead scrunched up. He was in a healing sleep, he was not suppose to be make pain filled moaning sounds.

"Daemon?" one word filled with love, puzzlement and a silent command.

Mother night he hurt. What had they done taken out his inners and then put them back. On second thought he didn't want to know.

"Prince?" puzzlement changed to annoyed bordering pissed off.

Forcing his lungs to work was work. One word came out part whine part muffled scream, "Lady?" he had lost the right to call her anything else.

"You stupid, snarly male. If…" Jaenelle stopped herself from scolding. Damn him, scolding was the least she wanted to do." Since you're hurt I'll give you a choice."

Choice?"Lady."

'You can either help your healers and heal every little bruise or…" she leaned closer to whisper, "…or I am going to have you going to every school play that I can find."

That didn't sound like much of a threat. Then again how many ways could he say it was wonderful without shuddering. He almost moaned. If he would have the lady would just become more annoyed with him. Yet he needed to know, "our… mar…i…age…"

Jaenelle snapped up right and glared at the two males that should have warned her. She would deal with them later. Right now Daemon wouldn't be content till he had her answer. "Our marriage is not in question sweetheart. Now let the healers help you."

Sweet darkness thank you.

He felt his lung work without him making then work. Felt the webs wrapping around him. Just enough time to say, " They… gv… me..prf."

They what? She would have puzzled over it longer if something hadn't just appeared in her hand. Small. Cold. metallic. The smell of blood sizzled in the air. Her blood not Daemon's. "High Lord, Prince Yaslana would mind joining me in the sitting room?"

The sitting room. Shit. Ah hell at least it couldn't get any worse.


	28. Chapter 28

Janelle took one step into her sitting room and froze. The cold burning rage was enough to know who and what… the why… oh the why was going to be told to her oh so very soon. In a calm voice with no hint of anger she spoke, "I expect this room to be as it was before Daemon wakes."

Saetan winced. She was displeased and rightfully so. She should have roared about this room. Her so calm words just made it worse. "I expect it will be done by then, Lady."

A moment longer and an aural shield as well as protective barriers of the black were placed around the room. Lucivar now stood near a shared window. Watching. Waiting. And dreading whatever it was she wanted to discuss.

Jaenelle closed her eyes and took a deep breath. In a hiss she asked, "Would someone like to explain why _My_ husband is worried enough about _our_ marriage to do what he just ty was did."

The High Lord glared at Lucivar. For two long neither spoke.

In a queenly tone she added, "It's not debatable about not telling me."

Lucivar took a breath. Damn Saetan for not saying anything. "The bitch bedded him."

For just a second cat's claws were where Jaenelle's finger had been. For just a blink of an eye a tiny spiral horn was in the center of her forehead. For the span of a heart beat the room was covered in gray mist and a stone floor. For just a moment…

"Cat." It a was a warning tone. At least he hoped it sounded like a warning tone.

"The whoring bitch, where is she?" it was a midnight growl of something not human. It was a sound that came from far below in the abyss.

The High Lord spoke as calmly as he could, "Lady Karla had her housed n the south tower for the time."

The room returned closer to normal. "And her helpers?"

Prince Yaslana snapped to attention. Helpers? Damn it he hadn't thought of her having helpers. And he should have! He began to pace. His wings working restlessly. "There were no signs of helpers." Then again he could go back and start asking questions. And his war blade would find the answers.

_"Prey hides when it knows it's being stalked."_

Damn the Cat for being right.

Witch just glared at him. Her anger was a living thing. And so little would set it free, "Lady, may ask if the debt needs to be paid before Prince Sadi is informed of the child?"

Janelle drew a breath, "Damn you. I should dent your head for that remark."

"I only live to please."

"Children enough. I don't believe the Lady would do harm to my unborn grandchild." And that should tell her plainly enough who he sided with. If not he could make it clear.

Several words were said. And none that the High Lord was going to translate and several other he wouldn't be able to if he tried.

Finally after she calmed the queen spoke, "High Lord, is there any reason I have to wait to declare Daemon the father of this child?" Not so much as a question but a command only phrased to be polite.

"The birthright ceremony is tradition but not law."

Anyone who thought Daemon wouldn't be named the father of Jaenelle's child was twice the fool. And twice dead.

"Very well at your connivance I would like for you to put that in writing to be kept at the Keep as well as copies for all the territory Queens."

For all… The High Lord stammered to find the words. Luckily a knock on the door kept from needing to.

* * *

The shields dissolved and the door swung open fast enough to prime their tempers. Gabrielle stood in the door way looking too much like she had just been in a fight and riled up enough for that to be true.

"Sister?" Jaenelle asked quietly.

"Lady your assistance is required."

Both the High Lord and Lucivar snapped to attention. This lady would have asked unless it was necessary. Damn her! What could have happen in just a few moments?

"In what capacity?" Witch asked in a deathly calm voice.

"Any and all that you can, Lady."


	29. Chapter 29

Sometime between leaving Daemon in the hands of the healers and Gabrielle asking for the Lady, Daemon had pieced together enough of his mind for the body to be assaulted once more by the drugs he had been given just hours before being found.

Oh he was fighting… one could see it in his tortured face. Smell it in the raged filled room. Fill it in the cold brutal air.

Mother night. In helping him to regain balance it had open a flood gate for everything else. Damn it he couldn't help the healers with these drugs running thru him. And he wouldn't be able to trust them to give him the strength he would need.

He wasn't a black widow but who was and he was about to get them to help him regardless what else they had in mind. "High Lord, I need you to make a dream web will allow me to see/ talk to Daemon while in the abyss."

"Lucivar, that can't…" Karla started to interrupt. Well it could but only between two black widows. Or so she thought.

"At what level do you have at mind prince?" Saetan asked his son. He and Daemon had done something like this when Jaenelle was twelve. Lucivar wasn't a black widow but he knew enough that whatever it was that he was thinking just might work.

"Red. It would have to be red." He hoped. He would need his ebon gray jewel later if his idea worked but Daemon would meet him on the red. _He hoped_.

He felt his father's power come up from beneath him and surround him. Felt the black coursing thru his veins. He had never felt anything like this before. Or at least he didn't think that he had.

Another moment and he was descending into the abyss. A controlled guide with his Father creating the path ahead. Colors passed by fast at first then a bit faster. Until stopping suddenly at the red.

Locking away the fear that would surly get him killed he called out, *Bastard.*

For a full minute nothing answered then…

The dark power overwhelmed him. Ice clogged his lungs. Cobwebs filled his thoughts. Then…

*Hello Prick*

The voice but no one there. Fine. Not what he wanted but he would take what he could get. *I'm trying to decide if I should be pissed that you didn't ask me to the dance or be annoyed because you started without me.*

Dance? Yes this was a dance. One both and his brother had had too many times before. Yet there was no carnage, no rivers of blood, no… *Have you come to help me, Prick?*

*You can't battle this on two fronts Daemon… Unless?*

Like hell he couldn't. He wore the black. He still had his birthright red to fall back on… he could do anything he damn well pleased. He lived for the carnage... *Explain.*

*Well you _could_ continue to fight the drugs and the healing webs… Or…*

He was being baited he could fell it. Yet Lucivar wasn't that cunning. He didn't use words when his fist worked just as well… *Or what?*

*You can allow me to help you and wake up in time to… well then again maybe you wouldn't be interested.* Lucivar looked away from where the voice was coming from. Acting almost as if he were truly going to leave.

Now he stepped out of the mist and into the prick's view. *Either tell me what it is you don't want to or I will take down so far and so quick no one would be able to stop me.*

Damn. Daemon didn't bluff. He didn't have to. Well time to end this game then, and hope that Daemon did what he wanted him to do and not do what would surly kill him. *Well…_ Papa_… your wife is very upset that you're fighting the wrong webs.*

Papa? His world rebuilt itself and a span of a heartbeat. Oh the drugs were bringing out everything primal but the knowledge of what he would wake to filled him with too much joy. *What do you have in mind?*

Lucivar took a breath with relief.*If you just fight the drugs and…* he wasn't sure when he made the connection he just did, *and whatever webs shouldn't be here and I'll help the healer's do what's necessary.*

Webs? What webs? That made him think about some things. The penalty for murder ..there was no penalty… there was no punishment for killing a queen or he would have been dead hundreds of years ago… as would have Lucivar… what the hell had clouded his thoughts enough to believe that. He knew better. Hell he was a black widow and he _knew_ better.

A quick check of things had told him plainly enough about the webs. They were light. Probably from a rose jeweled witch. That and they hadn't been triggered until he had begun searching for the cause from the sizzle of the blood. They hadn't completely taken him until he had begun to shatter his own chalice. The drugs had made him believe the lie long enough for the spell/webs to worm their way into his inner barriers.

He had opened those barriers. This was something that was not going to admit to anyone anytime soon. Especially the Eyrien who would kick his ass for not shielding or dropping that shield to begin with.

*Alright Prick, I won't fight the spells that the healers need to use as long as they go thru you fist. But I want your word before I let you go.*

Nerves tingled inside him. Giddy with relief and knowing that this dance wasn't over yet he too calmly snarled, *And what do I need to give you my word on?*

Daemon smiled a cruel, brutal smile then crooned,*Explain to my wife if she's not tucked in somewhere and lifts more than a light book I will rise from the abyss regardless of what else she _thinks_ needs healed.*

Well that wouldn't do. * You have my word that my sister will be well tended to while you heal. However I was under the impression that she wanted to tell you about the child.*

* I see no reason as why she can't do that.*

Mother night what the hell was Daemon planning. No, on second thought it was better not to ask that question. After all the answer would be made perfectly clear after his body had a chance to heal.

* * *

Slowly Lucivar opened his eyes. The healers were tending to Daemon but it was his father's stare that drew his attention. "He'll be pissed off when he wakes but he won't fight the healing webs."

The high lord drew a deep breath then too calmly spoke, "At what price. Prince?"

Damn he knew. Still he wasn't going to admit to the bargain that he and his brother had made. Oh, no he wasn't. "That's between my brother and myself, High Lord. But if you truly would like to know You could ask him."

Saetan shuttered. His sons were hard to deal with individually, dealing with them together… unspeakable. "I trust that the Queen won't have to be told about whatever you and your brother discussed."

The barest of smiles crossed Lucivar's face, "Not unless you prefer to see if she can still move the walls of the Hall." With that said he glided out of the room with more speed then needed. It also gave him the time to think of something else….

… where had Jaenelle disappeared to while he was in the abyss?


	30. Chapter 30

Lucivar didn't staying the room long enough to find out f his ploy worked. He couldn't. dealing with the Sadist on a level battle ground was one thing … dealing with him on a dreamscape… just one more layer of his own self control was now rubbed raw… one more thread closer to breaking .

And worse the one person who could leash his temper … or send him to the killing field… was not in the damn room, where she should have been.

The dark wood door closed behind him with too much force, too much temper. The healers would have a thing or two to say about that later, but right now he didn't care. All he did care about was finding his queen.

Just as he was about to roar about her disappearing she peaked out of a room that shouldn't be in use. A room… a suit… that had once belonged to the Demon Prince… Andulvar Yaslana.

It was enough to stop whatever he had been about to say before the smallest of sounds could be made.

Jaenelle gave him the sweetest most innocent of looks before licking her soft lips. A smell smile curled her lips as she spoke," I had use for the room. I truly don't think Uncle Andulvar would mind."

How her argue with that innocent tone. Still something about it… something about her trying to move him away from that door and not saying anything about his mood or how he just left Daemon's room, rubbed him wrong. In a growl he asked, "And what are you using the room for?" other questions where floating in his thoughts but that was the only one that he could ask without snapping what was left of his control.

"For now it is a healing room for a family member Prince. If it is a problem I suggest you take it up with the court's Stewart."

When had a moody question to his sister cause the answer to come from his queen, from Witch? The answer… never unless he had mistaken who and what he was speaking to. It was enough for him to leash whatever mood he had been riding to humble ask, "Is there anything I my help with, Lady?"

Witch studied him with eyes that always saw too much. Then quietly answered, "Stay away from that room, Lucivar. Your temper is not welcomed there, however… I believe you're brother would be pleased to know that you're overseeing the care of his unborn child."

Well it was as much as an apology as a queen could give… and would give him a good reason to watch her every step for the next few weeks… now to just figure out who of the family needed a healer, and why … now that would give him a reason to exercise his temper. Ever so carefully he reached his hand out for his Queen to take it, "in that case Darling, why don't we go get a bite to eat before you take nap."

Jaenelle rolled her eyes, "A nap would be most welcome, just so long as the healing room is not bothered."

"I wouldn't dream of bothering any healing room, Lady."

"You almost sound believable." Jaenelle sighed, "I asked Nurian to come help with the healing. That said… I mean it you are not welcome in that room for the moment."

He was being baited. Telling him to stay away… hell she might as well hang a welcome sign. " And if I so happen to find myself in that room?"

"My darling Prince, if you enter that room until otherwise told… then you can explain to the High Lord why you are going to be living in his realm till the sun no longer shines there."

_She couldn't… could she?_ "Tl …thh…sn…st-stops."

Seeing the message finally went into his stubborn head. Jaenelle bounced down the hallway and out of sight. Besides it was more fun reducing Daemon to stuttering.


	31. Chapter 31

Two weeks later

Daemon moaned with sleep, then hissed with achy muscles. That alone would have pissed him off… knowing he was being watch all too closely by another dark jeweled Warlord Prince was nearly enough to push him to the killing field…

… Another time… another place… it would have… and the blood that would have been shed… he would have basked in it.

In a voice rough from sleep but still having a chill he spoke, " Is there a reason you're watching me sleep, Prick?"

Ah, Hell. He knew Daemon would wake pissed off. Hell any man who had lived through all of Daemon had would have. But he hadn't expected the Sadist to wake first. Then again maybe he had. With a sigh Lucivar answered, "You're wife made it clear that I was to stay here till you woke."

Or more like Witch had ordered him to deal with Daemon until he understood that all was well. That and the High Lord had ordered his daughter to take a long nap since he had been sure Daemon wouldn't understand the bitchiness was from the lack of her beloved coffee and not from something he had done… or the lack there of.

The air cooled a bit more. Jaenelle wouldn't have ordered her brother to such a task. Witch however… if there was a good cause… just might. In a swan song coo he asked, "And were you suppose to join me on the killing field or just point the way?"

Mother night. Forcing himself to take steady breaths Lucivar too calmly spoke, "Old Son, What is the last thing you clearly remember?"

Glazed sleepy eyes that he had kept closed before now locked with the … _worried?_ … golden eyes of his brother and not that of a Warlord Prince ready to take to the killing field. It also made him see that he was in His room and not one that Lucivar would enter without a damn good cause. It was that and the way that his brother was too eagerly waiting for an answer that he made himself think.

Memories rushed at him. A jumble of images flashed through his thoughts. If in order or not he couldn't be sure. His hands covered in blood. A piece of a necklace that had been made for Jaenelle. A party at the Keep. Lucivar honing knives with a bit too much temper. His Father lying lifeless on the floor of the Keep. Jaenelle telling him something… the look on her face said it was important, but he couldn't hear the words. Lucivar calling him papa. Jaenelle's blood scenting the air… staining his clothes. Other images… older maybe? … maybe not…

He grabbed his brother's hand almost panicked now, "Mother night , What did I do?"

Lucivar blinked then winced, _"Yea, That's what we thought."_ He said it barely above a whisper then continued in a more matter of fact tone of voice, "Nothing that a few new trinkets and spending some long days helping father at the Keep."

His heart skipped a beat. Oh that tone told him clearly whatever he thought had happen hadn't been his fault but he was still in trouble with his father and more importantly his wife… but it wasn't that bad. Still he could hear the lie beneath the words. "Liar."

"Father will be in to see you after he wakes from his nap… and… " Lucivar shuttered... he didn't mean to, but he did, "Jaenelle will be in when she figures out how to beat you with I believe she said one of your now healed ribs without using craft or actually hurting you until she has a chance to scold you for getting hurt to start with. If that makes any sense to you."

"Did it make sense to you when she said it?"

"Hell no but then again she was way past scary when she said it."

Wonderful. Not only did he have very jumbled images in his head threatening his very sanity he had done something to piss his wife off to the point of scary. "Lucivar could you very plainly tell me what I need to know?"

"I could tell you what I know, the rest a certain little bitch would have to tell you. But I have to warn you, She can't be touched until the Lady says otherwise."

Well that was interesting. Some little bitch had pissed Witch off enough to be dealt with personally. "I would never interfere in something that the Lady has personal interest in."

. He gave his brother long enough to find his legs till the Lady would have to remind him of that.

A moment later after making sure the shield contain in his ring of honor was firmly in place as well as a double Ebon Gray shield, Lucivar began with what he knew. No speculation. No opinions. Just facts. The cold blank stare was his gauge for Daemon's temper. Daemon just sitting there blankly with his fingers steepled doing nothing, worried him. He finished with "Karla and Gabrielle over saw the healing."

"And the Lady didn't?"

_Mother night he doesn't remember_… "She was _unwell_ and there was another good reason for her not to. But she did sit next to you most of the time, just to be close."

"I see."

Cold, deadly ice was in those two words. "Prince, the Lady is…"

Daemon curled his lips into the barest of smiles, "One bitch couldn't have acted alone."

"Lucivar! I told you to make sure he was calm not Pissed off. I should dent you stubborn male head."

Arguing with her would only get him killed. Turning his back on the Sadist… death would only be too kind. "Sweetheart, would you rather he wake up confused or grumpy?" well Pissed off was a far cry from grumpy but was a lot better than confused and near panic.

Once she got near enough she sighed, "I should tell Marian to whack you upside the head." Then to Daemon, "If you disturb the healing webs I will find a way to make sure you don't leave that bed till I decide otherwise. Is that clear?"

Oh she was grumpy. Her hair was tossed with sleep or running her fingers through it… but she was whole and healthy. No scratches, no wounds that had been healed recently. Just grumpy and the worse thing she was mad about was him possibly harming the damn healing web… it was enough to lighten his heart and leash his temper. "Lucivar was just filling in some blanks for me, Darling."

"Uh, ha. I'm sure he was. And did he show you the papers that I had Papa draw up so we won't have to revisit this whole matter after The bitch is beyond the darkness?"

"Uh… no." He said it too slowly. Not that he wanted to draw the attention back to Lucivar but her transition from grumpy to being beyond pissed was enough for caution. The fact he truly couldn't tell if it was his wife asking or his Queen worried him. The phrase "beyond the darkness" scared him.

Another sigh and her to visibly trying to leash her temper. Then she said, "Well at least he did one thing I asked." Taking a seat on the side of the bed she added a bit too tartly, " unless you are trying to see how that shield holds up against the Black, I suggest you go pester your own wife for a while."

Oh he knew a dismissal when he heard one. Shit even if she hadn't said anything he had been slowly heading for the door. But hell why did she have give him an idea that he might actually test. "If you need me…"

Jaenelle turned slightly, "Lucivar, I'm sure if you're needed Daemon will know where to find you."

And that put him out of the room. There was no doubt Daemon would find him wherever he chose to play least in sight… but there was no reason he was going to give her husband a reason to see him as a rival. Not now. Not when he was unstable. And not when her temper was edging close to scary.

Before he too quickly made his way down the steps he thought_, "Maybe I shouldn't have tried to find out who the boy was or how he was family."_ The thought of tricking his father into letting him into that room never crossed his mind.

* * *

"Is there a reason you're scaring your brother?"

Jaenelle gave her husband a long look. "First off he's _your_ brother. And second every healer and Queen in the Hall right now is not pleased with him. And you really don't want to know what _your_ father wants to do to him and would if he was years younger."

Daemon made a small gesture to stop her for just a moment, "Darling, not that I'm debating with you but when did Lucivar become _my_ brother and not yours? And how pissed off is the coven and why?"

She gave him a thoughtful look. "My darling Prince, _my_ brother would have known better then to enter a room that I specifically told him to stay out of. And the healers are pissed because his temper after enter that room slipped and nearly caused permanent harm to the one being healed. And the Queens are beyond pissed at him because his been walking much too close to the twisted kingdom and refuses to let Papa help him. And for the record some of this is _your_ fault."

" And how is this my fault?" and if he was going to be blamed for something his brother had done… well he was more than capable of denting the man's head… if he cheated.

She blinked. Then gave a muffled response.

"Sweetheart, I may be a bit muzzy still. Would please repeat that."

Suddenly her nails required attention. She had been looking forward to this. Rehearsing what she was going to say… now that the time was here to say it… the damn butterflies in her stomach were having a ball. In a small voice she said, "Because I'm pregnant."

She waited for a response. Had assumed he would either roar or pull her so close that she could breath. She hadn't expected him to just look at her blankly. And hadn't expected him to ask, "I beg your pardon?"

In a weepy tone of voice she began, "I thought…You would be…"

"Darling I'm thrilled. But I am curious about how this bundle of happiness happen."

"Oh well, the spiders thought you needed something cuddly that you could carry around with you." Jaenelle shrugged, "The little Queen and I had a long chat about her gift. But I am happy Daemon. Truly I am."

And her happiness was all that mattered. Besides it would give him something to hold till it found its feet. Feeling more at ease, He pulled her gently to him and whispered, " Then Darling how is this my fault?"

A playful hit of his arm then, "You helped."

Daemon took a moment to savor the information that his brother gave him added to that the news of the up in coming addition to their family. Pieces were missing. Big pieces. Like how he had gotten hurt enough to warrant being in a healing sleep. Or … "What healing room did Lucivar enter?"


	32. Chapter 32

They Jaenelle pulled away just enough to look at him. The way she was biting the corner of her lip and the hesitant look in her eyes did not bode well for getting answer that was anywhere near the truth. It also mend that she wasn't ready to explain something to him and that _something_ was too quickly becoming a battle ground. The knowledge that Lucivar had entered a room after his queen told him not to, was just another reason to probe further. "Darling , You have my word I won't do anything to damage the healing webs. However you can tell me whatever it is that you are deciding not to or I will find out on my own."

The noticeable growl was enough reassurance that he would do whatever he had to if necessary." You're not allowed to get mad about this."

Meaning he was not to kill over this. Didn't men he wouldn't voice his option at a very loud tone of voice. And didn't mean that couldn't find someone, preferably a member of the family to take of whatever it was that he wasn't suppose to get mad over. Daemon forced himself up so that he was sitting all too calmly in the bed. Then steepled his fingers and cooed, "I promise that won't do anything to distress you, sweetheart."

Witch narrowed her eyes and her midnight voice spoke, "I mean it Prince you move from that bed and you will regret it."

Shit. Arguing with his wife was one thing since it usually led to the kiss and make up part. However arguing with his queen was a completely different matter, and until he was ready to draw a line and defend it he wasn't going to do anything to piss her off further. "You have my word; I won't harm the webs, Lady."

Witch watched him a moment longer with narrowed eyes before Jaenelle finally sighed, "I'm sorry you don't deserve my anger… It's just…"

With a smile that that didn't quite reach his lips Daemon purred," It's the hormones darling."

"Well it's your fault."

"As I'm sure you'll keep reminding me of." He replied dryly then added, "But I still want to know what you are trying so hard to not tell me."

* * *

"While looking for you, Prince Yaslana and his 'helpers' came across a few _people…_" Jaenelle hesitated when she said people but she was trying to tell him enough to satisfy him without telling enough to go do something stupid like trying to dent Lucivar's head in… "And one of them happened to be an eyrien Warlord Prince."

"I see. And where did my brother happen to find these people?"

If she told him all she knew he would remain in bed just long enough to process the information then he would try to kill his brother. Knowing this she said in her best Queen's voice, "I don't believe Prince Chaosti said where they were from." Which was true… the other's that had come with the prince however had.

Well then he would be having a little chat with the Prince fairly soon. "Please continue, Darling. Since I haven't heard anything to have Lucivar feeling the displeasure of the coven … yet."

"The eyrien needed some … _attention_… not nearly as much as Lucivar did when he first came to Kealeer mind you but enough to need Gabrielle's help. And those that were sent along with him did have some very interesting things to say about Terrielle and what they thought having done to the realm."

"And the eyrien?"

"Cassandra knew him I believe. And he did have a piece of parchment to grant him assialym if he ever was in Kealeer."

Cassandra? Why would she of all people… no… that question he would find out soon enough. "Then if my thinking is clear enough, it's the eyrien who was in the healing room?"

"Hmmm. Yeeesss. Papa really didn't mind allowing him to heal in this side of the Hall. He belongs here Daemon. I don't really know how … yet… but he does belong here."

_He_ was in this side of the Hall… Daemon bit the tip of his tongue to keep from saying anything. Oh but he wanted to. In a calm voice that would scare anyone else he asked, "And _you_ were in the healing room with this male while carrying this child why?"

Well so much for a calm, reasonable conversation. "Well his wings were involved. And Gabrielle asked for my opinion. I swear I didn't more then give my options or slip in and check in and offer what comfort that I could without doing harm to the baby! And …"

The room chilled with his temper. He hadn't assumed she had done something. Would never assume that. However… his voice was cold and stony, craft that should be using made it vibrate the walls, "I didn't assume _you_ had done anything. I was referring to a unknown Warlord Prince that could easily overpower you!."

She blinked in surprise. She should back down. She should do something to calm him. Her damn emotions weren't letting her. "Because I don't wear…"

The air crackled in warning. Followed by, "Because you shouldn't be doing more than basic craft!" he shouldn't be yelling at her. Hell the way his throat hurt he shouldn't be yelling at all. But right now… right in this moment … he was going to make his point perfectly clear.

Jaenelle let out a loud huff then, "He's just a boy." That was nearly drown out by Daemon roar of, "He could have killed you!"

They both stared at each other. It was Daemon who spoke first. The room had been cool before… but now… his voice became deadly ice… here was a battlefield worth his anger. "He's what?"

"Just a boy." She said with her last bit of defiance before weepy started, "Barely 200 years old if I'm right."

_A boy. A boy? Lucivar wouldn't harm a child unless he wasn't seeing a child. Think … what would send Lucivar a trained warrior to the killing edge? He wings… Jaenelle had said something about the wings. Knowledge of Terrielle flooded his mind. If in Avaski the wing if damaged would have been removed… any where they would have been removed… except…_

He didn't care if he would hurt later. Hell he didn't really care if ever damn web would need rebuilt… He was getting out of this bed and throttle his brother to a mushy pulp.

Anger got him to swing his legs out from the covers.

"Daemon! Don't you dare… The webs…"

His eyes were already past glazed, "Lady either you can stand aside, or explain to the healers why your unable to move for the next several month."

Her sapphire eyes narrowed, "You wouldn't dare."

Craft kept him on his feet. In a low growl he answered truthfully," I don't bluff."

"Fine but don't expect me to watch as you destroy yourself."

If she let him pass the worse he would let happen would be sore muscles tomorrow. If she didn't he would use every bit of strength he had to keep her from harm… and out of his way.

This was his queen, his love, his wife. He was allowed to protect and defend. It was who and what he was. But also meant he would leash his temper enough before he did something that he wouldn't be able to fix. "Lady, I gave you my word I would not harm the healing webs. Allow me to do this and I sear the worst that will happen and sore muscles."

"I don't you and Lucivar tangling over this."

"Darling you forget something… I can be a scary son of a bitch when I want to… and without doing anything at all."

She looked at him for a long moment, "Walking, let alone standing will be painful but won't disturb the webs… Do more then that and will dent your head."

And that was about as much of a allowance as he was going to get. He only hoped that he could keep his end to the deal.


	33. Chapter 33

Lucivar prowled the confines of is sitting room. Oh he could be out chopping wood, or stretching his wings. Hell he could be trying to do something helpful but something wasn't right with Daemon. Hell this whole situation was wrong. And damn it he was going to figure out why.

He glanced out the window and saw a figure kneeling down by some flowers. Long dark hair that was too tangled to be just wind tossed. What was Tersa doing here? Well not here, of course she would know Daemon wasn't well and come to see him… but what was she doing to the flowers? Might as well go see if he could do something to "help" her.

A moment to figure out what he was going to do was all he had before the dark wood door that led to the hallway burst open slamming against the wall. The sound of it pissed him off… the scent of the one who had slammed it open worried him. "Damn it bastard. You better have…"

"Shut up Prick." He knew it was going to hurt like a wicked bitch to walk the few feet from his own room to this one… but not this much. The pain made the sound of grave in his voice… it almost sounded like ice… and right now that served him well enough.

Slowly Lucivar moved away from the window. The last thing he wanted was his blood to be sprayed over it where Tersa could see. Then again the Sadist wasn't that merciful when he killed. "Is there a reason you're not with the Lady?"

Almost too gently Daemon closed the door and glided the best he could till he was mere inches away from Lucivar. In a soft whisper he answered the question, "Care to tell me what you were doing in Pruul?"

Shit. Telling a lie would get him killed, telling him the truth would get him torn apart. And trying to down play this as just a simple looking around would have his mind ripped apart long before his body died. "Would you like a simple answer or hear all the details?"

Pulling a chair that was near him Daemon sat down, obviously he was not going anywhere till he got all the information that he wanted. When Lucivar didn't continue to speak he growled, "Details, every single one of them." Now, was left unsaid.

The coven was annoyed with him for upsetting Jaenelle. The healers were pissed with him for allowing his anger to destroy healing webs that were needed. The lady was pissed bordering scary for more things then he cared to think about. And his father… no, the High Lord … if he was anyone else's offspring… would have left him in the darkest part of Hell and left him there. None of that scared him like trying to explain Pruul to the Sadist who had already decided the why didn't matter.

Looking Daemon in the eye he said in calm voice, "Looking for you."

Anger gave way to puzzlement as the three words tumbled in his head. "And why would I be in Pruul? Hell why would I be in Terrielle at all?"

That blank look mixed with those questions were enough to send a chill down his spine. By the way Daemon cocked his head and narrowed his eyes something must have snapped in his mind. A breath later the room shook with the force behind the black shield snapping in place. Ice had begun to creep up the glass windows. And Daemon who had been sitting calmly waiting for answers was standing once more. The pain was he was in no long was held in his eyes… oh no… feral rage was burnt into his glazed icy eyes. "Explain."

"The party at the Keep…" Lucivar started. If it was to slow or if the Sadist thought he was leaving out details he never knew. But he felt the icy claws scratching his outer most inner barrier. He didn't hesitate to open them. Didn't hesitate to give this man every answer, every detail he wanted.

The last thing Lucivar remembered giving to his brother was the image of him lying in that small dark room. His arms pulled from the joints. The legs pulled and laying in an unnatural position. The words, "Have you come to kill me Prick?" coming from his mouth.

* * *

Lucivar fell to the floor with a loud thunk. The web would hold him till he fought his own inner demons. Some would have to move him to a place he would be more comfortable… Daemon looked down at his brother knowing if he tried he wouldn't get more than an inch maybe two before his own strength gave out. As it was he wasn't sure if he could get himself to his suit before the darkness took him.

"Don't use more than basic craft" that had been the warning. He knew it was a warning but he had to get to the truth. But he hadn't expected to feel like this. Too late for regret now. No he only hoped the Lady wouldn't do something that he would regret later.

* * *

The High Lord was waiting outside the door when the black shield fell. He had expected that Daemon would need help… and had hoped… he would find his other son still standing. Daemon didn't look at him but had only said, "He needs you more than I do, Priest."

Daemon, hadn't called him that since…

Panic filled him as the strong sent of burning cold rage rushed at him. He was torn between the desire to treat his other son with the same regard at he had shown Lucivar, and the need to know if his youngest son was still among the living.

Daemon was still standing. That was what pushed him to deal with Lucivar first… the Latter could wait for a few moments.

Satan drew a deep breath in relief after seeing Lucivar was only held in some kind of web. His breathing was normal as was his heart beat. The web it's self… the strong sensation that a quick death would be too kind warned him against destroying it. But it gave him a thought about how to deal with one who created it.

* * *

The last bit of anger kept him upright until he was in Jaenelle's sitting room. The strong need to smell her scent allowed him a few stumbled steps more.

Two ladies were in that room. His vision blurred too much to identify who. Blond hair, white, or silvery he couldn't tell. He forced his voice to say, "I'm sorry" before his body collapsed. He was only vaguely a wear of "You stupid, snarly, idiot. What did you do?" coming from someone's voice. Who didn't matter now.

He was falling too quickly. He would crash though his inner webs if he kept…

Strength not his own flow around him. Webs … dark strength… Sapphire… Red… Gray…

That was the last thing he remembered.

* * *

"Papa!" Jaenelle screamed as Daemon collapsed.

Karla was already kneeling by him saying something. Words had no meaning right now. She was watching in horror… in shock… as everything was happening so slowly and knowing time didn't move like this… yet it was.

* * *

Jaenelle's panic scream had Gabrielle running from the young prince's room to her Queens'. Ladvarian was running ahead of her. Rage was made into those furry legs. If she wanted to help, she would have reach the "why" of the Lady's scream before did.

Up ahead The High Lord was moving too quickly from Lucivar's room. His face was an unreadable mask.

As she reached the room Kaelas leaped from the inner courtyard to come to his Queen's rescue.

One scream and the call for help had been relayed to every male that was first circle. Every Queen that made up the coven. The staff that had heard that scream some from their fair haired Lady had relayed the command to defend and protect to Beal… the only staff member who could give orders until the High Lord remembered enough to shield the Hall.

* * *

Chaosti pulled his cousin close to his chest. As a member of the first circle only her triangle should try to deal her on this level. As family… any one … including her first escort… who had a problem with it could take it up with his knives.

Jaenelle tried to pull away from the male that was holding her. Blocking her from seeing… from helping. She needed to see… to help. She was Witch, the Living myth, and not some mousy girl that ran away from a fight.

"Cousin, be still."

Cousin? In a panic teary voice she spoke, "Chaosti?"

"Hmmm. Prince Sadi is in good hands." He was watching as the court healers were already beginning to weave some kind of web. Watching a bit too closely as the High Lord was trying to be helpful and forgetting that he no longer dealt with the living. And had good sense to shield his queen the best he could from the strong emotions that were rising off of her first circle.

"He… I told him…"

"It seems to be the week for the High Lords offspring to not follow orders."

He let her enough room to wipe the tears from her eyes, "Are you using a spell on me?"

He leaned closer so that only she would hear, "If you love him cousin then you'll do nothing else to harm your child."

Jaenelle blinked in surprise of those words. Didn't know if she should just let them drop or express her feelings to her cousin. She let out a startled squeal as she felt him move to pick her up, but did protest when he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the High Lord's sitting room. "Papa told you to bring me here?"

Chaosti nodded once, "Lord Ladvarian and Prince Kaelas will keep you company once they remember Prince Sadi needs healing and a good bite in the ass."

"Oh they …" wouldn't? For making her cry… "Will you tell them only I can dent his head over this?"

"As you wish cousin." He paused long enough to send the Queen's command, then he too carefully sat her down on the High Lord's long couch.

Jaenelle looked at him closely… he was using words that would allow him the most contact with her but it was a Warlord Prince that was watching her every move and guarding her against anything that would do harm to her or her unborn child… including herself.

Nothing more was said… at least nothing that she could hear anyways… but the way Ladvarian and Kaelas entered the room and made themselves comfortable around her… it was too obvious something had passed between the males. The way the cat laid at her feet and the dog had joined her on the couch the way she was going anywhere was when they decided that she needed to go somewhere else.

Chaosti bowed slightly to his Queen, "Lord Ladvarian and Prince Kaelas will stay with you until the High Lord returns for his midday nap."

She waited till he had left before muttering, "And who does he think will put Papa out of that room until Daemon is stable?"

Kaelas Looked up at her, *Did you want an answer to that, Lady?*

She thought for just a second, "No I don't" not when there was that meny pissed off and worried Queens surrounding Daemon. And not when she was sure … more that sure… that her first circle knew how to dismiss the High Lord with offending him. No like it or not she would get the answer soon enough.


	34. Chapter 34

At the Keep. : Terreille.

She was bruised and battered. Her once long plain colored black dress was now nearly more than shreds covering her body. It was stupid going back of the money that she would need to get to the keep. No more than stupid.

Her sire had found her in her room and nearly left her for dead. Or would have if something… a wonderful something… hadn't spilled his guts over the floor. That same something had burst the skull open with such violent force that it intrigued her at the same time worried her.

After she remembered to breath she had bolted. It had been well before dawn yet a black stallion had been waiting for her. Sattled and just standing near her house. No one had been out then. And a horse would make travel so much easier.

Of course riding a horse thru dense woods and across more miles then she had ever seen wasn't smart either. Traveling while hurt well … she would be kicking herself for all the things she did wrong for a long time.

It took days to reach the Keep. Days on a horse who never listen to where she wanted to go, but always knew where water and shelter were. A horse that never once came across something that may harm them yet ran into every brush and bramble without so much a scratch. It was something she would worry about later.

Right now she had bigger worries. Katarina looked up at the tall looming stone structure. Her stomach lurched. She was already too late to save the Prince's life. That she knew. Bearing that news to his relatives or the only relative she knew he had…

… Would he blame her for his brother's death? Would he rip her apart before or after she told him?

… Only one way to find out.

Katarina closed her golden eyes and nervously brought up her hand to knock on the door.

"Come in. I was told to expect you."

Pale skin and to large black orbs for eyes had spoke those words. He was of no race that she knew of yet he seemed warm and friendly. She took one small step inside then found every bit of backbone that had kept her alive. "I need to speak to Prince Sadi's family."

Geoffrey gave a warm smile, "All of the Prince's family or one in particular?"

All? "Perhaps a female?"

She was showed to a waiting room of sorts. Large windows over looking what could only be Avaski. An old style couch and matching chair yet both were barely used. K shivered, not from the room but from how much flesh was uncovered.

"Oh, Geoffrey said you needed a female to speak to he didn't say" Silvia waved it off, "Well darling he is a male." It was meant as a small joke so why did the young girl look more frighten. "Come darling and sit, I'm sure a warm blanket will be in here shortly."

"You-you're a queen."

"Yess. And I'm a member of Prince Sadi's family."

Katarina sat down and let the words she had bottled up overflow. The venom of what had been done to the Prince and what might have been done after she left.

Silvia eased back in her chair. Prince Sadi was alive or had been when she had been told that the child needed to speak to her. Child? No this girl was the age of a youth but not a child. "Prince Sadi is not among the dead."

"But he… he… how?"

"Darling how much do you know about Prince Sadi?" seeing the girls eyes widened she hurriedly said, "You know what forget that. There will be time enough to answer every question you have-"and the ones the 'family' will have "later. Right now I do believe a room has been prepared for you for as long as you need it."

"I can stay here?"

The total amazement and the way the fierce queen turned into a child was remarkable. "Yes, you're staying here. Now no one will come looking for you-"

"No lady, my sire died, um, unexpectedly."

"-if… I see. In that case for the moment consider this home." She was taking liberties with that but what else was she to do? Drag her into Kealeer and drop her on the door step of the Hall. Well that would be a bit of fun watching all the males snarl at who gets to 'help' her first… then again she could take the girl to Hell and introduce her to the Cildru dyathe. Then again if she managed not to flip out over the demon dead they still might attack her. No right here would have to do.

* * *

Kealeer:

The High Lord slipped out of his son's room. The image of seeing Daemon as little more than a corpse would haunt him the rest of his days. Damn him. Damn him to the bowls of Hell. What in the Name of darkness was he thinking? Didn't he know… realize … how fragile he was… how fragile Janelle Was? When the idiot woke up he was going to give him an ear full and then some. Ear blistering lectures… Bah… His son didn't know ear blistering… oh but he would.

The sun was starting to rise, or maybe it had already crept over the land, either case why was his wife here? He felt her the moment she was on the landing web. The amount of hot, bubbling anger that was rolling off her concerned him. The fact that she couldn't possible know what Daemon had done, worried him more.

"Oh blasted Hell, Now what." If it was a matter of the demon dead he would purge the whole damn realm. He didn't have time to deal with pity little things right now.

He came to the bottom step of the front hall just as Silvia was being helped inside. The fierce look in her eyes told him he was dealing with a Queen and not his adored wife. The way she was staring at him and his black jeweled pendent was enough to call him to the battlefield even if he didn't know where it was or who for that matter.

In a deep swan song coo he spoke," Lady Silvia."

"Is Prince Sadi Alive?"

That voice was too deep. To calm. And too damn controlled. "He is."

Silvia laced her fingers together across her lap. "Then you won't be needed here."

Damn her, his son was beyond injured, his other… well he didn't know what was wrong with Lucivar but he was damn going to and soon. And that didn't even cover his daughter… his queen… like hell he wasn't needed here. Thunder rolled with his words, "Then where would I be needed, Lady"

"The Keep." She waited while he let the words tumble in the thoughts then added, "Terreille."

Now there was a worthy battleground. It was a place that he should have destroyed years ago. It was an error that he would gladly fix now. "And if the Lady would be so kind as to tell me what's at the Keep?"

Lightning flashed in her eyes and the hall dropped a few degrees in warmth, "That is for Draca to tell, Prince."

Well damn whatever 'it' was sure did piss her off in a hurry." In that case I'll see that…"

"No, you will leave now. Word can sent to you if you're needed."

She was a queen that allowed her some lee way in how she spoke to him, but that push, that tone had him fighting to remain civil. Another push and he would no longer be able to hold the leash.

"High Lord."

That icy controlled voice came from behind him. The dark sent told him who, "Lady Karla, Your talents are needed…"

"Don't you dare tell me where my talents are need, High Lord"

"elsewhere."

He could fight one them but not two. Not when one would be needed to take care of his children. "Lady Silvia was explaining I was requested at the Keep."

"Then I suggest you leave unless you want to explain to _your_ daughter why I'm debating with _you_ when I could be tending to _her_ husband."

Damn her. There was no excuses to stay if she was using that as the bribe. "Will you look in on-"

"High Lord, ' It was a warning tone. A tone that said she was beyond annoyed. And it warned of something darker. She was a black widow and she knew where she was needed.

"Ladies, I'll be back as soon as I can."

They waited till he was away on the web then Karla snapped, "There are enough _people_ in the Hall that need healing and making a tonic for you –"

"I have my own, Lady."

"Well hell then. Since you're to be taking your nap in the High Lords suite then you can check on the other idiot."

Floating up the steps Silvia dared to ask, "How is Prince Sadi?"

"He's an idiot, I'm sure he'll be fine." Karla stopped "Was it necessary to get the High Lord all riled up?"

"It's a warning for what he's walking into. And believe me Lady if he does what I _know_ he'll do he won't be the only male in this house riding the killing edge."

"Lovely, and just when I was getting bored."

* * *

sorry I haven't posted in a while. pesky hospital stays. anyways hope you enjoy. any spelling error let me know so I can try to fix them.


	35. Chapter 35

It was Mid day when Saetan entered the Keep in Kealeer but closer to evening meal before he was allowed to find out what had pissed off his wife… and Draca… his only warning was vague. "Keep your temper High lord, and you might learn more." Of course that had came from Geoffrey. The fact Draca wouldn't comment on the matter and the deep cold she was holding in her ancient dragon eyes worried him.

He leaned heavy on his black wood cane more to look feeble then actually needing it. With a soft push the door to the front parlor opened with ease. More puzzlement and questions entered his mind.

A young girl with waist length hair stood staring out over the black mountain. By her frame and lack of being aware of him suggested she was still a youth maybe near womanhood but not yet there.

Softly he took one small step into the room then she spoke in a soft heartbroken voice, "Have you come to kill now, Prince?"

Prince? So she knew his caste, not surprising…yet…her voice held a tear and defiance. She … if from Kealeer… would get along well with those who were friends of the coven. Saetan used that thought to form the smile that would be needed to get him thru this… whatever this was… "My dear I'm quite old and don't take the life of young…" there he stopped and took in her caste and choked out, "…Queens."

The young girl spun around worried that the Prince needed help. She didn't think about being fearful of the unknown male. Didn't think to take in his long dark nails or the bright red jewel that hung around his neck. Or the various other things she should have.

But the High Lord took in far too much. He took in the ugly black bruise covering her eye. The scratches and red blotches that came from a male's hand. The dried blood on the slip of her bottom lip. As her hand held out a glass of water he saw the mark on her wrist from being grabbed. The nail on that hand all chipped and brittle.

Cold bitter ice warmed his veins. It had been years since he felt this clear … this cold… this… Geoffrey's warning held him back "Keep your temper High lord, and you might learn more." It took all his will to hold the slippery chain to his temper. And every bit of training not to growl. "My darling would you care to tell me what happen?"

Her worried looked snapped to full of puzzlement. Meekly she asked, "I don't understand?" locking eyes with him and see… knowing… he didn't need as much care as she thought but feeling that it was only safe ground she added, "Do you need me to fetch help or … um… something?"

Don't know the proper way to deal with an enraged warlord prince do you darling? But you know that you should do something. What kind of half ass backwards training did you have? The problem with that question he already knew the damn answer. Fighting his rage and not wanting to freighted the poor girl he let a single long black tinted nail trace her face from the bruise to her lip.

"Oh…" she jumped back now a wear of her marked then hunched her shoulder, "it's not important."

Saetan narrowed his eyes, "Not important." Prince SaDiablo Growled, "Not Important." Then the High Priest, The High Lord Of Hell Exploded, "**NOT IMPORTANT!** I decide what it is important Lady!"

Then she snapped. It was one thing to be yelled at home but she was _not_ going to be yelled at over something this _male_ had no business yelling at her over. Oh no she was not. "First off, my name is Katarina. Not Lady, Got it." She poked him in the chest. A move that should have left her bleeding. Then continued, "And I didn't come here to be yelled at over something that is none of your damn business."

The High lord glared but didn't say anything. He had learned with the coven when pushed they push back but it also meant he would hear something closer to the truth."

"I came here to complete a promise to Prince Sadi. Not one to you, got that to you walking piece of rotted flesh. And I did that! I did." She stared pacing needing room to move. Room to make all the gestures that she needed, "I rode that stubborn good for nothing horse here even if the damn thing wouldn't listen to me on what direction to take. Or give a damn if I wanted to ride longer!"

A horse that didn't listen to its rider. Interesting. The possibility if kindred being in Terrielle even more so. Saetan found himself a nice comfy chair to sit in as this young girl, no not girl, as Lady Katrina continued to lecture him. Still it was hard to hold the smile back. Even harder not to bundle her you and march her right back to the Hall so that another Lady there could find out what happen before the horse ride across the territories.

"Still I got here and I explained it all to Lady Silvia. I fulfilled my promise so unless you're here to kill me let me go. I didn't ask for help and I sure the hell didn't ask to stay."

Ah hell he had missed something. Oh well_ someone_ listing at the door could tell him what it was later."You may not have _asked_ for help but lady Draca doesn't just help those unless there is a reason."

Katrina still looked riled up but was willing to listen, "Well I did need something to wear."

And he would look at whatever was left of what she had on soon enough. "Since you don't have much experience with warlord princes I won't fault you. However, Darling you are a Queen and since you didn't offer your name, calling you Lady was out of respect. Now as of the other… Since I am Prince Sadi's father you can explain why in the name of darkness you think that I should kill you?"

All the anger, all of the defiance disappeared. Fright took over and the tears started, "I swear I thought … I thought… I didn't know."

Saetan shifted over to the couch and wrapped an arm around her. Since she didn't fight he pulled her close so her tears could fall. Nothing made sense anyways… or at least nothing a male would ever be able to understand.

Her tears fell and he probed for injuries that the eye couldn't see. Nothing more than bruises and small scraps. Yet he felt a web… a small spell? A shield maybe? Whatever it was Daemon had defiantly had created it. Whatever it was, was draining her jewels but harming … the spell… Jaenelle had a similar spell surrounding her unborn child. Now he understood why she thought she would be killed.

"Sweetheart, why don't we go see Daemon. Then we can sort everything else out."

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and sniffled," I would like that." Katarina wiped her eyed and softly added, "Will his wife be mad?"

Jaenelle? Well considering the age… then again Witch? Ah hell why did have to ask? "Only one way to find out."


	36. Chapter 36

Jaenelle paced the space of her sitting room cursing in every langage that she knew. Daemon the idoit was worse off now that perhaps he had been when Lucivar had found him. Not to mention Lucivar … ah Lucivar… now trapped in some kind of web or spell or whatever Daemon had crated for whatever reason. "Damn. Damn. And double damn. Karla tell me that you figured put what the idoit of the husband of mine had done to his brother."

Karla who had been helping to tend to Daemon now since he had been found. More so now since he had used his jewels streangth. On top of that trying to find away to help Lucivar without harming him. Knowing Jaenelle would do anything she could to help her family she tried to steady her voice, " As far as the High Lord and I can tell only Price Sadi can wake your brother." Of course the High Lord hadn't truly looked when he had been summoned to the Keep he had taken a quick look. "Any attempts otherwise unwise." She watched and Jaenelle's pacing stop. Took a breath that she hadn't realized she had been holding and let it out slowly. Then in a quite voice continued, " As far as Prince Sadi, he appears to be healing without complications. That said I do belive he will respond better if his wife not fret about and perhaps stays by his side for the moment."

Her eyes narrowed just a bit, " I swear there are times you sound like your fussing."

A small smile formed on Karla's face, " Well darling someone has to since your 'males' are otherwise unable to."

She opened her mouth to say something then quickly snapped her head to face to the way of the main hall. " Now what?" Karla rolled her eye's. " I know what I can and can not do lady."

"Of course sister, I didn't say that you didn't. I only ment that whatever it is I'm going to have 'fun' dealing with it."

* * *

Katarina looked in awe at the great stone builing that towered over her then chocked out, " Prince Sadi is here?"

Saetan grimmly smiled, " Yes sweetheart, he is."

Definace and resolve washed over the young queen, " Then perhaps we should not keep him waiting."

In a mumbled voice he spoke more to himself then to his young ward, "Somehow I don't think will mind waiting."

* * *

Most of the coven minus the three tri-gifted Queens were in the sitting room right off the main hall. The males … aside from his two son's… were at the moment prowling both the sitting room and the small courtyard. Something Saetan knew would soon stop if just long enough to see why the High Lord riled up and bringing somone outside the "family" into the Hall at such a time as this.

Before anyone could greet the young woman, let alone speak the sound of light footfalls came from the stairs. Follwed by, " Papa?"

Saetan glided over to greet the daughter of his soul, "Witchchild may I introduce lady Katarina?"

It only took a moment for Witch to know everything she needed to know. With a wary smile Jaenelle softly said, " Welcome Sister."

…. To Be Continured


End file.
